


Перезагрузка

by Daisjo



Series: Перезагрузка [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Temporary Amnesia, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Один человек просыпается в лазарете и совсем ничего не помнит.Предупреждение: суровый ООС и АУ. Таймтревел. Канон выкурен через вукипедию. Обоснуй сдох еще в Столетнюю Тьму, стух, восстал призраком, был похоронен в гробнице на Коррибане и упокоен амнезийным Реваном три раза подряд. По местности бродят табуны роялей с красивыми оленьими глазами, наигрывая имперский марш. Получается мелодично: они же все-таки рояли. На кнопке "сделать хорошо" лежит выразительный кирпич.Предупреждение: в тексте присутствуют абсолютно неканонные, нестандартные и неправильные ситхи. Они глубоко раскаиваются в собственном существовании, но к Свету не вернутся.
Series: Перезагрузка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801315
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Светло. Через закрытые веки – светло. Несильно. Глаза не режет.

Мягко. Под лопатками – мягко. Удобно. Чувствуется ткань. Негрубая.

Голос. Откуда-то сверху – голос. Нет. Два голоса. Говорят. Слышно плохо, слова как будто плавают в густом тумане.

\- …еще не очнулся… предположительно, сильно пострадало созна…

\- …и не нужно. Еще не собрались…

\- …каторы введены… внешнее жизнеобеспечение не требуется…

\- …должен прийти в себя не раньше, чем прибудут…

Голоса. Сверху – голоса. Он лежит, а над ним – говорят. Что он еще не очнулся. Но это не так! Он слышит! Нужно дать им знать. Нужно пошевелиться. Открыть глаза. Не выходит. Двинуть рукой. Не выходит. Дернуться. Не выходит. Голоса отдаляются. Тонут в тумане. Гаснут.

***

Все еще светло.

Человек, лежащий на койке, шевельнул ресницами. Со времени его прошлого пробуждения, кажется, ничего не изменилось. Только тело вроде как начало слушаться. Не полностью, но открыть глаза получилось.

Перед лицом плавал, подрагивая, белый потолок.

«Лазарет», - всплыло откуда-то слово. Откуда?

Стены тоже были белыми, вокруг – какие-то приборы. Отключенные.

«Внешнее жизнеобеспечение не требуется», - кажется, об этом говорил один из голосов, которые он слышал в прошлый раз.

Внешнее жизнеобеспечение. Обеспечивает жизнь. Когда тело само не живет. Его тело не жило? Такое делают… больным. Раненым. Он был ранен?

Человек попробовал осторожно пошевелиться. В груди и левой руке – странные ощущения. Палата немного плывет перед глазами. Наверное, он действительно был ранен.

«И какого хатта я этого не помню?» - пробилась в голове первая нормальная мысль. Стукнулась обо что-то, колыхаясь в гулкой пустоте.

«Хатт. Раса откуда-то издалека. Вид нелепый, но способны двигаться куда быстрее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Ругательство. Кажется, их не особо любят».

Человек помотал головой. Потолок качнулся туда-сюда, подушка слегка примялась.

«Н-да. А что я вообще помню?»

В сознании всплывали только обрывки разговора, подслушанного в прошлый раз. Пустота в голове ровно гудела. Это было неправильно. Это требовалось исправить. Немедленно!

«Что там они говорили? «Еще не очнулся». Явно про меня. «Предположительно, сильно пострадало созна…». Видимо, «сознание». Хатт, да такой диагноз и я могу поставить! Если я даже то, как глаза открывают, вспоминал минут пять… Со внешним жизнеобеспечением понятно. Мне было совсем плохо, и меня держали на приборах. Потом стало лучше, и аппаратуру отключили. Понятно, почему я не опутан всякими проводочками… хм. Я знаю, как это должно выглядеть. Я уже был раньше тяжело ранен. И лечился в лазарете».

Человек удовлетворенно кивнул. Голова кружилась уже меньше, но главное – гудящая пустота заполнилась первыми фактами. Не воспоминаниями, нет – логическими выводами. Что тоже неплохо.

«Каторы введены. Что такое «каторы»? Слово незнакомо. Катары? Раса. Мохнатые такие и с усами. Нет, не так произносится. Раз их ввели, этих каторов, скорее всего, это какой-то медицинский термин. Незнакомый мне. Мало информации».

Человек нахмурился. Потолок недостающую информацию предоставлять отказывался. Это раздражало.

«Что там дальше было? Второй голос говорил про то, что кто-то еще не собрался и не прибыл. Куда-то. А еще – что я не должен приходить в сознание, пока эти кто-то не будут здесь».

Человек нахмурился сильнее. Эти слова ему чем-то очень не нравились. Можно, конечно, предположить, что неведомые «кто-то» - особо хорошие врачи и приедут, чтобы ему помочь. Но ведь лечить можно не только бесчувственное тело?

«Мало фактов. Предположительно, я нужен им бессознательным. Зачем? Как же не хватает информации…»

Человек раздраженно вздохнул, машинально отбросив со лба лезущую в глаза прядь волос. Рука его замерла на середине движения.

«Ага! Шевелиться получается. Может быть, встать тоже смогу?»

Эта цель оказалась, пожалуй, слишком амбициозной. Пришлось сначала приподняться, потом сесть, а уже только после этого – встать. Голова снова начала кружиться, странные ощущения в груди усилились. Неприятно.

Он осторожно сделал несколько шагов. Ноги ступали неуверенно, но мягко и бесшумно.

«Я лежал здесь долго и успел забыть, как это – двигаться. Или я просто забыл вообще всё? Хатт, как неудобно».

Пустота между висками гудела, требуя заполнения. Человек сделал еще один шаг, ноги пошли плавно, смещая его вбок.

«Мышечная память. Тело помнит, что оно делало раньше. Я так уже двигался. И называется это… называется…»

Слова бились где-то снаружи, никак не желая проникать в пустоту.

«Уход с линии атаки! Вот оно что. Хм. Уход. Линия. Атака. Меня атаковали. Я уходил. Часто, раз это отложилось в мышечной памяти. Я воин?»  
Несколько минут одних и тех же перемещений – и перед глазами вспыхнула картинка: падающая сверху полоса света.

«Да. Меня атаковали так. И я уходил. Значит, эта полоса света чем-то опасна. Я не стал бы шарахаться без причины. Чем? Свет… просветить. Засветиться. Много слов и много их смыслов. Не понимаю…»

Он устало сел на постель, прижав правую руку ко лбу. Левая двигалась странно, дергано и ощущалась при этом неприятно. Он старался не шевелить ей лишний раз.

«Не помню. Не помню. Слишком многого не помню. Ничего, я упертый, я смогу. Нужно только еще что-нибудь узнать. Тут есть окно. Надо подойти».

Встать второй раз оказалось сложнее. Палата еще быстрее плыла перед глазами, идти пришлось медленно и опираясь на стену. Впрочем, старания его окупились: окно предоставило вожделенную порцию информации. Во-первых, человек почему-то подошел к окну сбоку и заглянул в него, прижавшись к стене. Так, чтобы его не было видно снаружи. Во-вторых, там был какой-то сад, ухоженные деревья под голубым небом. По небу – редкие облака, белые и размазанные. В саду – деревья, трава, кусты, еще какая-то дрянь зеленая, дорожка каменная… двое разумных. В руках – полосы света. Один атакует (вот как это выглядит!), другой уходит. Плохо уходит, медленно и неуклюже.

«Да, определенно, эти полосы чем-то вредны организму. Не только я, но и другие разумные стараются избежать общения с ними», - человек негромко хмыкнул, протянул руку к окну. Быстро, на середине движения, отдернул пальцы.

«Датчики, - всплыло в памяти еще одно слово. – Датчики по периметру рамы и слабое силовое поле от насекомых. Все равно не сбежать, засекут».

Он тяжело оперся на стену, осторожно коснулся подоконника, все еще держа руку так, чтобы ее не было видно с обратной стороны окна.

«Сбежать? Я хочу сбежать? Нет. Я однажды отсюда сбежал, - человек испытал почти физическое наслаждение, чувствуя, как первое воспоминание – уже точно воспоминание, а не просто картинка! – занимает свое место в гулкой пустоте. – Вылез в окно. Безуспешно. Поймали и надрали уши… уши? Чтобы не сбежал еще раз, логичнее что-то сделать с ногами. Или позвоночником. Может быть, я тогда ходил на ушах? Нет, в таком случае это сохранилось бы в мышечной памяти. Рефлексогенная зона? Воздействие вызывает резкое желание оставаться на месте? Маловато я знаю про медицину… хатт, да я вообще ничего не знаю! Как же это… бесит».

Он снова глянул из окна, на этот раз – вниз.

«Странно. Высота кажется мне слишком большой, чтобы без проблем спрыгнуть вниз. Тем не менее, в прошлый раз – да, у меня был прошлый раз, я помню, помню! – это не вызвало затруднения. Может быть, так и проявляются последствия надирания ушей?.. Да нет, я же не гунган, чтобы на них планировать! Гунган. Раса. Вид нелепый. Амфибии. Требуют для проживания большое количество воды… у кого? У меня? Нет, у меня точно никакие гунганы ничего не требовали, я бы запомнил. Или не запомнил? Хатт, как же это неприятно…»

Человек вздохнул и отошел от окна. Снова побрел к постели, держась за стену, лег. Потолок уже размазался в единое целое со стенами, и они кружились в плавном, дурманящем хороводе.

«Основные итоги. Первое – я жив, но в лазарете. Второе – я ничего не помню, но при определенных условиях начинаю вспоминать. Предположительно, для моего разума неприемлемо существование в условиях такого вакуума, и он жаждет быть заполненным хоть чем-нибудь. Из этих двух фактов можно сделать вывод: я был тяжело ранен. Мое нынешнее состояние – результат этого события. Хатт, найду заразу – кишки на конвейер намотаю! Медленно. Под обезболивающим и без наркоза. Третье – тем, у кого я сейчас нахожусь, я нужен в бессознательном состоянии. Это пожелание резко контрастирует с моими потребностями, потому что, находясь без сознания, я не смогу собирать информацию. Следствие? Пока не выясню больше, в присутствии иных разумных делать вид, что я еще не пришел в себя».

Человек усмехнулся. Судя по тому, что глаза уже успели закрыться, притворяться он сейчас будет ну очень качественно.


	2. Chapter 2

Сквозь веки снова был виден мягкий свет. Человек смутно понимал, что так бывает не всегда.

«День. И ночь. Сутки. Их светлое и темное время, - слова что-то шевелили в пустоте, и это было неприятным, как ощущения в груди и левой руке. – Светло днем. Значит, либо я проспал всю ночь и сейчас – завтра, либо несколько суток, либо всего пару часов… мало информации! Слишком мало информации! Ладно, эта проблема решаема. Нужно просто оставаться в сознании в течение… чего?! Хатт, хоть бы часы повесили! Ладно, зато я теперь осознал, что сутки на разных планетах длятся разное время».  
Человек саркастически усмехнулся. Это достижение не было для него особенно обнадеживающим. Ну, осознал, ну и что? Тоже мне, великое открытие! Недостаточно данных. Катастрофически недостаточно, и это бесит!

«Бесит. Бесит! Беситься опасно. Но можно. И нужно. Но опасно. Почему опасно? Не помню. Хатт, если очень хочется, то точно можно! Кажется, я – не слишком уравновешенный человек. Впрочем, нет… нельзя. Кто-то идет. Я это… знаю? Нет. Слышу. Шаги снаружи, двое. Один тяжелее, другой – легче. Может, это ко мне?»  
Человек спешно прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и позволяя телу соскальзывать куда-то в туман. Разум, впрочем, оставался острым и напружинился в предвкушении. Сейчас ему предоставят часть вожделенной, желанной информации!

Вошедшие не обманули его ожиданий. Тот, что был тяжелее, положил ладонь ему на лоб и сделал… что-то. От этого по всему телу словно бы прошлось прикосновениями и слабыми, но жгучими уколами, дотрагиваясь до каждого органа. В груди и левой руке закололо сильнее.

«Это называется боль».

Впрочем, терпеть было несложно. Даже и так, чтобы не сбивалось все еще слабое дыхание и не дрожали ресницы. Человек помнил, что его хотели держать без сознания, и не собирался давать понять, что это уже бесполезно.

\- Заживление идет в плановом порядке, - произнес над ним знакомый голос. Это он говорил про внешнее жизнеобеспечение и каторы. Врач? – Через несколько дней, максимум неделю он будет в порядке. Повторяю лечебную технику, смотри.

Ощущение прикосновения к груди стало отчетливее. Ему словно бы вжали под ребра что-то шевелящееся и очень жгучее. Человек усилием воли расслабился, внимательнее вслушиваясь в разговор.

\- Он все еще не светлый, - второй голос был ему незнаком. Судя по тембру – женщина, очень молодая. Испугана.

\- Разумеется, - кажется, врач улыбнулся. – Милая, такие, как он, годами к Свету идут. Но для него ведь это уже неважно, верно?

Неважно? Человек отложил для себя сразу несколько новых фактов. Анализировать их он будет позже, сейчас главное – слушать.

\- И не стоит тебе так беспокоиться. Нет эмоций, помнишь?

\- Да, мастер.

Жгучее переползло на левую руку. Голоса над головой молчали. Человек ждал, вслушиваясь в дыхание и запоминая собственные ощущения.

Через некоторое время его перестало жечь, прошелестели одежды.

\- Мастер, может быть, дверь…

\- Зачем? У нас лазарет, а не тюрьма.

Легко стукнуло, зазвучали удаляющиеся шаги. Человек медленно перевел дыхание. Тело еще помнило, что ему только что причиняли боль, но это было несущественно. Важнее то, что у него снова есть над чем подумать.

«Двое. Один – врач, другая младше и зовет его мастером. Подчиненная? Ученица? Скорее, второе. Он показывал ей нечто, что назвал «лечебной техникой». Да. Он что-то со мной делал. Странное. Я уверен, что простое прикосновение не вызывает таких ощущений, - человек на пробу дотронулся ладонью правой руки до предплечья левой. Боль немного усилилась, но и только. – Некое воздействие. Неприятное, но полезное. Верю, полезное часто неприятно».

Он открыл глаза, бездумно разглядывая потолок.

«Через несколько дней, максимум неделю я буду в порядке. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо! Значит, либо я был ранен не настолько тяжело, как думал, либо я лежу здесь довольно долго, либо меня лечат очень качественно… равновероятные варианты. Мало информации. Бесит. Через несколько дней буду в порядке. Интересно, входит ли в понятие «порядок» то, что я приду в сознание? Если так, то к этому времени должны прибыть те самые «кто-то», кто этого ждет».

Человек снова оглядел комнату.

«Много приборов. В сочетании со словами о внешнем жизнеобеспечении отметаем первый вариант. Ранен я был вполне себе тяжело, просто лечат меня… видимо, и хорошо, и долго. Что там дальше было?.. «Он все еще не светлый». Вряд ли они имели в виду цвет кожи или больничной одежды… тем более что она-то как раз белая. Не светлый. А какой? Темный? Серый? И что это всё значит? Непонятно. Бесит! Все еще не светлый. Значит, пытались сделать светлым, но не получилось? Нет. Предположение опровергается ответом врача. Во-первых, такие, как я, к свету идут годами. К свету. Как-то он это по-особенному произнес. Непонятно. Но идут сами, их никто не волочет насильно. Нельзя или не получается. Во-вторых, для меня это уже неважно. А вот это – глупость полнейшая. Как информация может быть неважной? Это они считают, что для меня несущественно… что? Быть светлым? Не уверен. Но они бы предпочли, чтобы я был светлым. Сами светлые? Возможно. Значит, я для них – чужой. И они мне – чужие. Промежуточный вывод. Продолжаем анализ…»

Человек утомленно прикрыл глаза. Белый потолок раздражал.

«Не стоит беспокоиться. Обо мне? Нет. Обо мне она не беспокоилась. Она вообще не беспокоилась. Боялась? Да. Боялась. По голосу слышно. Она считает меня опасным… как… как…»

Найти аналогию почему-то показалось очень важным.

«Как чужого, не своего. Да. Она боялась, потому что я – не такой, как она. Как хищника. Только… безопасного. Потому что мертвого? И хотела проверить, что мертвый, потыкать палкой, но опасалась, что дернется в последний раз? Нет. Раненого? Нет, раненый зверь опаснее, он злее и почти наверняка нападет. Она боялась меня, как хищника… в клетке!»

Человек вздрогнул всем телом, пальцы правой руки сжались в кулак.

«Аналогия прекрасно соотносится с промежуточным выводом. Я нахожусь среди чужих мне разумных, и они воспринимают меня, как опасное, но неспособное пока причинить им вред существо. И тот факт, что я должен быть без сознания, пока за мной не придут, означает, что им нужна моя беспомощность! И невозможность… напасть? Защититься? Мало информации, неустойчивое положение, опасность, бесит!»

Он стиснул зубы, стремясь успокоиться. Беситься опасно, он уже знал это. Почему опасно?

«Как там врач дальше говорил? Нет эмоций? – фраза резала ухо, торчала осколком металла в ране: и не подцепить, и режет при каждом движении. – Поэтому опасно беситься? Нет, другое, другое…»

Эти два слова чувствовались очень важными, куда важнее, чем предыдущая аналогия.

«Нет эмоций… а есть – что? Почему эмоции опасны? Почему я не должен злиться? Нет, не потому, что врач говорил, он вообще здесь не при чем… - фраза не ощущалась близкой, она не была чем-то, что человек готов был допустить к себе, сделать частью себя. Что-то отторгало ее, выталкивало наружу. – Эмоций нет, но не для меня! Для меня же – есть! Эмоции! А нет чего-то того, что есть для них, потому что мы чужие друг другу, не свои, хищники! Не понимаю, не могу понять, бесит, бесит!»

Пустота между висками звенела оглушающе, пульсировала, билась о стены. Человек зажмурился сильнее, сжал край одеяла в пальцах, повторяя про себя то обрывок фразы, то последние продуманные мысли.

«Чужой, то, что ценно для них, отторгается, нужно противоположное… совсем другое…» - в голове отчаянной вспышкой звука промелькнуло-таки то, чего ему не хватало для осознания: мягкий голос, говорящий укоризненно: «успокойся, я же говорил тебе, что гнев ведет на Темную Сторону!»

«Да! – еще одно воспоминание-знание скользнуло на свое место, окатывая его острым наслаждением от понимания себя. – Я – темный!»

Пару секунд он лежал, блаженно ощущая, как первое действительно важное знание впитывается в него, занимая свое место в системе ценностей. Пока что его место – главное: он ведь только это о себе выяснил. Потом неслышно хмыкнул про себя.

«Ну, молодец, вспомнил. Что дальше? Что такое темный, я по-прежнему представляю себе примерно с той же точностью, что и средние данные по сезонным миграциям гунганов. Ладно, о чем они там еще говорили? Что-то про дверь…»

Человек перевел взгляд на выход из палаты. Обычная вроде дверь, белая, открывается наружу, ручка широкая, удобная, замок не активирован… вот оно!  
Поднявшись с кровати – сознание машинально отметило, что на это требуется уже меньше усилий, чем в прошлый раз – он добрел до порога и внимательно оглядел сначала замок, затем – щель между косяком и краем двери.

«Точно. Замок не блокирует выход. Врач говорил, что тут лазарет, а не тюрьма. Значит, девушка предлагала ему запереть меня, чтобы не сбежал. Предполагается, что мне этого захочется… правильно, кстати. Если соотнести следующие факты: я темный, нахожусь в беспомощном положении у, очевидно, светлых, им выгодно держать меня в бессознательном состоянии, но при этом меня зачем-то лечат и со мной собираются еще что-то делать, для чего вызваны особые специалисты… ой, как мне это всё не нравится-то! Интересно, эксперименты или допрос? Впрочем, нет. Совершенно неинтересно. Потому что проверять я не собираюсь. Итак, цель – побег. Промежуточные задачи. Первая – выздоровление, но неполное. Потому что за эти «несколько дней» наверняка уже прибудут те, кого ради меня вызвали. Значит, я должен бежать раньше этого срока, но как можно позже, чтобы не шататься при ходьбе. Сейчас я не смогу отбиваться полосой света даже так неуклюже, как делали эти двое… хм. Я так делал раньше? Не помню».

Человек поднял к лицу правую руку, разглядывая ладонь.

«Н-да. Что-то я ими точно держал регулярно. А вот оружие или, допустим, инструмент – непонятно. Ладно, пропустим. Выздороветь мне необходимо, не подав знака о своем пробуждении. Здесь, кажется, нет камер, - он быстрым взглядом оглядел палату, удивляясь про себя, как привычно осматривает стены и потолок. – Да, точно нет. Если бы были, врач бы знал, что я недавно аж до окна допрыгал. Не подумал об этом в прошлый раз, плохо. Впрочем, их отсутствие означает, что задача упрощается. Итак, второе – найти нормальную одежду».

Он с легким отвращением осмотрел белую хламиду, тряпкой висящую на плечах.

«Белое заметно. Ночью. И днем тоже. И этот, хм, покрой… н-да. Драпать из плена в больничном шмотье с голым задом я точно не собираюсь. Хм, значит, нормальная одежда для меня – не белая и… с закрытым задом».

Этот логический вывод почему-то развеселил его. Человек снова дошел до кровати, отмечая, что может уже не так отчаянно цепляться за стену.

«Третье – найти убежище. Мне потребуется отлежаться, переждать поиски, лучше ознакомиться с ситуацией. Для этого нужно больше информации… хатт, да мне постоянно нужно больше информации! Может, это светлые меня по голове и отоварили, чтоб не помнил ничего и не удрал? Четвертое… четвертое временно неопределимо, так как на этапе реализации третьей задачи неизбежно возрастает количество данных, обосновывающих дальнейшие действия. Хорошо. Цель поставлена, задачи определены. Можно приступать».

Он закрыл глаза, недобро улыбнувшись белому потолку.

«А самое главное – за стенами этой палаты уж точно будет гораздо больше информации!»


	3. Chapter 3

Человек был недоволен. Врач с ученицей приходили еще два раза, но их короткие разговоры не дали почти никаких сведений. То, что его выздоровление идет нормально, не считается, он и сам видел: стало легче двигаться, боль в груди и в руке меньше стесняла движения. Девушка подтвердила его чуждость этим разумным: она все так же боялась его, это звучало в голосе. Еще он услышал несколько незнакомых медицинских терминов, никак не отозвавшихся в памяти, и узнал, что ему регулярно что-то вводят в кровь. Врач делал это в предпоследний визит.

«Итак, единственный вывод, который мы имеем из их посещений, - то, что лечебные техники светлых для темных болезненны. Потому что я испытываю боль каждый раз, когда врач их применяет. Вывод недостоверен, так как полезные процедуры вообще часто неприятны».

Он медленно кружил по палате, пытаясь размять непослушное тело. Уже получалось нормально ходить, не держась за стены и не шатаясь от любого неловкого взмаха рукой, но этого было мало. Бежать нужно было очень быстро. Как ему казалось, прошло уже не меньше трех дней.

«Несколько дней – это три или четыре. Пять дней – неделя. Значит, скоро я буду в порядке, и сюда приедут эти, которым я без сознания нужен. Нельзя медлить. Тело бы привести в нормальное состояние, а то дергается как-то неправильно. И эти конечности… левая. Верхняя. Постоянно двигается не туда, куда надо, и не хочет работать. И повязки мешают. И роба эта больничная идиотская!».

После долгих перемещений по полу из мышечной памяти удалось выцепить два комплекса каких-то движений, связанных с рукопашным боем. По крайней мере, после часа их упрямого повторения в сознании промелькнула-таки очередная сцена-воспоминание. Очень короткая, на секунду. Он этими движениями убил нескольких человек.  
«Это ценная информация. Значит, я все же воин. Я темный, и я воин. Это уже не так уж и мало.

Увы, дальнейшие копания в памяти пока ничего не дали. Звенящая пустота в голове никак не желала заполняться самостоятельно. Впрочем, человек понял главное: воспоминания приходят как реакция на слова, образы или движения. Значит, если больше увидеть и услышать, можно будет больше вспомнить.

Но бежать нужно было срочно, он понимал это разумом и чувствовал каким-то неясным, звериным инстинктом.

«Дождусь ночи. Ночью спят. В теории. По крайней мере, все три раза, когда я был в сознании, врач приходил ко мне днем. Если провести логическую экстраполяцию… хатт! Ну вот почему я помню, что такое логическая экстраполяция, а о своем имени, к примеру, и понятия не имею? Короче, можно обобщить и предположить, что ночью все же принято спать. Значит, ночью и попробую».

Ждать пришлось долго, затем – быстро ложиться в постель и смиренно изображать безвольное тело, пока его кормят, меняют повязки и чем-то протирают. Сложнее всего было не чувствовать легкого веселья: как это мило, даже угостили на дорожку. Почему-то казалось, что его эмоции отследят. Пришлось снова отчаянно вслушиваться в дыхание и движения ученицы врача, надеясь выцепить еще что-нибудь. Безрезультатно: раскрывать свои тайны предположительно бесчувственному темному она явно не торопилась.

Когда за силовым полем окна сгустились сумерки, человек поднялся с кровати и начал снова выполнять с таким трудом вспомненный комплекс упражнений. К тому времени, как небо потемнело окончательно, он более-менее размялся и, замотавшись в простыню поверх больничной одежды, скользнул к двери. Здесь, как он предполагал, датчиков не было: незачем ставить их на проход, которым регулярно пользуется врач. В том воспоминании, где он удрал из палаты через окно, он, кажется, выбрал именно такой путь потому, что за дверью были коридоры и много людей. Но он убегал днем, а сейчас ночь…

«Врач где-то переодевался, чтобы войти. К больным нельзя в грязной одежде, они от этого дохнут быстрее. Значит, тут есть что-нибудь вроде гардеробной… хатт!»  
Человек зло оглядел автоматический дезинфицирующий шлюз прекрасного качества.

«И что мне, краник от тебя отломать и на башку прицепить для устрашения? Или шлангом обмотаться? Ладно, нет таких планов, какие не пришлось бы менять по ходу боя. Здесь наверняка есть… да хотя бы прачечная. Или где они там одежду стирают. Судя по тому, что я видел из окна, это большой жилой или производственный комплекс, тут много разумных. Как же без карты местности неудобно…»

Какие-то секунды, пока работал автоматический комплекс, человек сосредоточенно обдумывал идею отлова и допроса кого-нибудь из местных. Но к тому времени, как стенки шлюза разошлись в стороны, выпуская его наружу, мысль уже была отброшена в сторону как вызывающая лишний шум и уменьшающая общую временную фору. А фора ему была нужна, ой как нужна.

Ступив на каменные плиты коридора, он на миг замер. В сознании снова вспыхнуло воспоминание: он уже был здесь раньше, выходил из лазарета и поворачивал… направо?

Человек в сомнении переступил босыми ступнями. Да, он всегда шел направо. Тело помнит этот поворот. Значит, он часто попадал на больничную койку… причем на больничную койку светлых. Он, темный.

«Хм, а может, мне и драпать-то не стоило? Рабочие моменты. Меня здесь лечат по старой дружбе, я им, допустим, производственные мощности у себя дома предоставляю… взаимовыгодное сотрудничество называется, - проскользнула окрашенная отчетливой иронией мысль. – Ладно, оставим до поры. Что следует из того, что я шел направо? То, что кто-либо, знающий, что я как раз сегодня сбежал из палаты, будет ждать меня именно там. Значит, туда идти нельзя. Налево».

Каменный пол неприятно холодил ноги. Широкий коридор с высоким потолком пока не будил никаких воспоминаний. Впрочем, человек был доволен: его гипотеза о том, что внешние факторы будут пробуждать память, подтверждалась.

«Лестница. Вверх? Нет, мне нужно выбраться из здания, а подниматься для этого повыше не вижу смысла, я и так не то на втором, не то на третьем этаже. Вниз».  
Несколько ступеней он прошел спокойно, затем замер. Двумя пролетами ниже что-то негромко стучало по каменным плитам. Шаги? Нет, врач и его ученица ходили не так. Другое. Словно бы металл стучит. Опасность?

Неизвестность бесила, заставляла приподнимать плечи и шевелить пальцами в готовности напасть. Но злиться было нельзя, он помнил, что для светлых эмоций нет. А он сейчас должен как можно сильнее походить на своих врагов, растворяться среди них, чтобы не быть обнаруженным. В том, что это – враги, он был уже уверен.  
Металлический стук прозвучал ближе, и человек, коротко оскалившись, метнулся наверх по лестнице. Плевать, что потом придется спускаться в другом месте! Он не знает, что там, внизу. Может быть, просто дроид-уборщик (новая информация: уборка проводится силами дроидов, металлических механизмов, способных издавать такие звуки), а может, и враг. В его состоянии рисковать лишний раз не стоит. Он здоров ровно настолько, чтобы без лишних усилий идти или даже бежать, но не уверен, что сможет хорошо драться. А главное, совершенно не собирается поднимать шум.

Пройдя два пролета вверх, человек свернул с лестницы и быстро пошел по коридору. Ноги, к его легкому удивлению, ступали почти бесшумно, причем прилагать для этого особых усилий не требовалось.

«Воин? Или все-таки разведчик? Ага, вот какая-то дверь. Может быть, подсобное помещение. Хатт! Заперта. Что логично. Хуже, если бы она была открыта: это означало бы, что там либо нет ничего ценного, либо есть кто-то живой».

Человек задумался, разглядывая дверь. Тишину каменного коридора пока не разрывали новые шаги или металлический цокот. Значит, время было.

«Кодовый замок. Я умею вскрывать такие? Если и умею, то не помню, если и помню, то не имею подходящих приспособлений. Но несколько кнопок словно бы заглажены, их касаются чаще остальных. Только три. Код короткий или цифры повторяются? Вроде как с точки зрения безопасности такие повторы не поощряются. Значит, оба варианта – код короткий либо легко взламываемый – указывают на то, что помещение не слишком важное. Может, заветная прачечная?»

Он наклонился над замком, поглаживая кнопки кончиками пальцев.

«Если расположить руку удобно, то нажимать нужно вот в таком порядке. С другой стороны, вряд ли, придумывая код доступа, специалисты от безопасности думали об удобстве ввода. Три более гладкие кнопки… либо замок давно не меняли, либо им часто пользуются. Оба варианта свидетельствуют о том, что внутри ничего ценного не хранится… хатт, да я это уже понял, мне его открыть надо, а не угадывать, что там!»

Может быть, он когда-то уже пользовался этим замком? Пальцы прогулялись по кнопкам, едва касаясь их. Нет. Мышечная память молчит. Если он и открывал эту дверь, то очень нечасто. Одна из кнопок вроде выглажена едва-едва заметнее других. Может быть, именно она два раза повторена в коде? Ладно, больше явно ничего не выцепить… Эх, похоже, взлом не был его сильной стороной. Видимо, все-таки воин, не разведчик.

Пальцы бесшумно отстучали комбинацию из четырех цифр. Ничего не произошло, только дисплей мигнул красным.

«Что логично. Главное, чтобы перебор вариантов не отследили откуда-нибудь с пульта контроля или где там у них система безопасности».

Следующая комбинация, как ни странно, вызвала тихий щелчок, и дверь слегка приоткрылась. Человек прислушался. Изнутри не доносилось дыхания или иных подозрительных звуков. Он скользнул в проход, притворив за собой дверь. Снова раздался щелчок: замок захлопнулся.

«Чудесно. Нет, ну просто чудесно! Мало того, что это явно не прачечная, так еще и выход заблокирован. Впрочем, спокойно, с этой стороны тоже есть панель кодового замка. Я запомнил последовательность и открою, если придется. И куда же я попал?»

Все такой же каменный пол отдавался в ногах холодом. Вдоль стен уходили высокие прозрачные шкафы. Свет был выключен, и разглядеть, что у них внутри, было сложно.  
«Хатт! – новое воспоминание всплеском удовольствия заняло свое место в пустоте: он стоит перед этими шкафами, очень большими, нет, просто громадными, а рядом с ним толпятся другие разумные. – Это музей. Я был здесь раньше. Нас водили сюда… нас? Да, нас. Меня и еще других детей. На экскурсию. В рамках обучения… я что, здесь учился?!»

Логичный, но малореальный вывод потряс его, заставив опереться о стену здоровой рукой. Он же темный! Он уже выяснил это, вспомнил, и его сущность со страстью и восторгом приняла это знание. А теперь оказывается, что он учился у светлых?

«Может, темные тут тоже учатся? Нет, тогда они бы не вызывали такого страха, как у этой девочки-ученицы. Или я раньше был светлым? А потом, видимо, испачкался. Что ж, возможно. Если врач говорил, что такие, как я, к свету годами идут, значит, могут и прийти. А раз можно обратиться к свету, будучи темным, то вполне реален и обратный процесс».

Он неуверенно пошел между витринами. Какие-то экспонаты, непонятные штуки, подписи сложно прочитать из-за темноты. Да и вряд ли они сказали бы ему что-нибудь. Зал, другой… Человек кружил по комнатам, выискивая выход из музея. Впрочем, один из стендов привлек его внимание. Во-первых, он явно был то ли на реконструкции, то ли еще только-только монтировался, в общем, каркас шкафа не закрывало силовое поле. А во-вторых, там была одежда!

«Насколько я знаю, в музеях хранятся предметы всяких героев древности, давно павших воителей и прочих дохликов. Значит, хозяину эта штука уже, скорее всего, без надобности. Как тут подписано?.. Плащ какого-то Дарта Ревана. Надеюсь, парень, ты не придешь ко мне ночью, чтобы отобрать одежду».

Темный – без освещения точнее не разобрать – и изрядно рваный плащ лег поверх больничной хламиды, обмотанной простыней.

«Хатт, все равно белое отсвечивает, как альбинос в ночи. И почему здесь рядом не поставили любимые сапоги этого Дарта Ревана? Или хоть домашние тапочки, - человек критически осмотрел собственную ступню, уже изрядно окоченевшую и потемневшую от пыли. – Такими темпами у меня к утру ноги отмерзнут до коленей… о, идея!»  
Быстро стянув с себя все тряпки, человек провел по полу больничной робой. На белом остался сероватый след: убирали в музее явно не очень аккуратно.

«Отлично. Н-да, надеюсь, тут тоже нет камер наблюдения. Иначе кто-то увидит дивную картину: в глубокую полночь голый мужик драит пол музея плащом Дарта Ревана».  
Больничная хламида приобрела чудесный грязно-серый цвет, музейный экспонат особо светлее не стал: разве что разводов прибавилось. Простыню человек порвал на несколько крупных кусков, припрятав остатки, и обвязал босые ступни. Холод, поднимающийся от пола, теперь был чуть слабее.

«Прибарахлились. Теперь ищем выход».

Давешняя дверь отыскалась без проблем. Вот только за ней уже слышался знакомый цокот металла о каменные плиты. Неизвестное – существо? механизм? – прошло рядом, остановилось.

«Хатт!» - человек метнулся обратно, вглубь музея. Зал, еще зал, короткий коридор, где ж я это видел, еще один зал, запертая дверь со сложным кодовым замком, ага!  
В очередном помещении с экспонатами было окно. Не закрытое силовым полем, а обычное, из стекла или транспаристила. На прозрачной поверхности намалевали что-то очень пафосное про каких-то типов с полосами света, но это было не главное. Окно открывалось!

«Н-да, - подумал человек, с интересом глянув вниз. Земля виднелась где-то довольно далеко. – Впрочем, кто мешает нам попробовать? Встречаться с этим, цокающим, как-то не хочется, даже если он – обычный робот-уборщик».

Руки до странности привычно перекинули тело через подоконник, левая мягко потянула за собой створку окна, захлопывая ее. Пальцы ног прямо сквозь неуклюжие обмотки нашарили стыки камней.

«Я умею лазить по стенам! Пожалуй, это хорошо, а то пришлось бы срочно учиться».

Внизу никого не было: видимо, в садах ночью гулять не принято. Минут через десять ступни коснулись короткой травы. Человек выдохнул сквозь зубы: левая, не до конца зажившая рука сильно болела, повязка потемнела от крови.

«Ничего, надеюсь, нагружать ее больше не придется. Теперь надо выбраться в безопасное место. Для начала подойдут вот эти кусты».

Кусты оказались обжитыми: декоративно выступающий в их глубине корень был явно отполирован поколениями юношеских задов. Наверное, здесь думали о вечном. Попарно, чтобы не скучать.

«Вспоминай, вспоминай, - человек сжал ладонями гулкую, пустую голову. – Ты был здесь раньше, раз тебя водили в музей. А если был, значит, знаешь, как отсюда выбраться!»

Сцены не возникали перед глазами. В гудящей пустоте бились обрывки мыслей, болезненно стучали друг в друга и в стенки черепа. Человек коротко выдохнул и начал разматывать промокшую повязку на руке. Он припас для перевязки несколько оставшихся после сооружения импровизированной обуви кусков простыни, правда, не рассчитывал, что они понадобятся так скоро.

На предплечье – почти зажившая рваная рана. Судя по рубцам у концов разрыва, изначально она была куда длиннее, но уже успела затянуться. Ее чем-то смазали, мазь еще не вся впиталась в тело и частично осталась на повязке. Он осторожно стер ее куском простыни, прижал посеревшую от лекарства ткань к ране, заново перематывая руку.

«Н-да. Кто ж меня, интересно? То, что края лопнули от чрезмерных усилий, это понятно, это мы по стене лезли. А вот исходная дырка – от кого подарочек? Кому будем наматывать кишки на конвейер или что я там обещал?»

Кровь вроде как остановилась. Испорченную повязку пришлось сунуть под корни: копать яму явно некогда. Память возвращаться и подсказывать не собиралась, и человек выскользнул из кустов, начиная кружить по саду. Не хочет по-хорошему? Мы ее простимулируем. Он не мог не гулять здесь раньше, раз ему знакомы музей и лазарет. Какой-нибудь из поворотов точно окажется знакомым.

Пару раз приходилось срочно замирать и прижиматься к стенам здания, прячась в тенях и нишах: кто-то проходил мимо. Не спится же! Все порядочные светлые дрыхнут, не мешают одинокому темному драпать в свое удовольствие… а этот? Шастает, круги себе наворачивает… может, он тоже головой стукнулся и пытается хоть что-нибудь вспомнить?

Один раз человеку даже показалось, что ему нащупали… чем-то. Словно бы кто-то посмотрел на него, не глядя. Нет, непонятно, как объяснить. Но в голове гудела холодная пустота, память и мысли существовали где-то за ее пределами, и чужой взгляд скользнул мимо, не останавливаясь. Человек медленно выдохнул и отправился дальше.

Очередной поворот тропинки все же принес долгожданную вспышку.

«Город! Я иногда сбегал… в самоволку. В город! Я угнал спидер и поехал туда, ветер в лицо и солнце в правую щеку. Оно сильно светило, и приходилось постоянно щурить правый глаз. Отлично, можно сориентироваться по звездам… хатт, ну почему я легко определяю стороны света по положению лун, но не могу вспомнить, скажем, отчего я учился здесь, а не с остальными темными? Где там им учиться полагается…»

Задача упрощалась: примерный путь был известен. Он помнил, какой именно дорогой воспользовался тогда, удирая в самоволку. Оставалось угнать спидер. Еще несколько минут терпеливого кружения вокруг комплекса зданий, непонятный светлый наконец-то свалил обратно внутрь. Нагулялся. Человек уже понял, как будить собственную память, ноги подсказывали, куда идти, тело лучше разума знало это место. Да, он провел здесь долгие годы… и какого, спрашивается, хатта?

Еще одно воспоминание: огромный гараж со спидерами и спидербайками. Несколько металлических существ у дверей. Дроиды.

«Не подойдет. Не помню, умею ли я уговаривать дроидов, что я – не тот нарушитель, которого они хотят задержать. Но догадываюсь, что тогда, сбегая в самоволку, я воспользовался более легкой целью. Стоп…»

Он замер у дерева, напряженно теребя пальцами рукав плаща.

«Я умел ездить на спидере. Но, судя по кистям рук – хорошо, что я смотрел тогда на рычаги и запомнил именно свои руки – я был еще весьма юн. Хатт, а сейчас мне сколько лет? Неважно, отбросим. Я был юн, но ездить умел. Я чему-то учился здесь, в этом комплексе. Учили ли меня ездить на спидере? Если да, то тут должна быть тренировочная площадка или что-то вроде того».

Логика помогла не хуже воспоминаний: за парой поворотов обнаружилось широкое поле, покрытое мягкой травой. Видимо, чтобы падать удобнее было. Под навесом стояло несколько побитых жизнью и поколениями учеников спидеров.

«Расслабились, светленькие, даже охрану не выставили, - скользнула в сознании ленивая мысль. – Давно вас не били по-серьезному… Так, а я, значит, собирался? Не помню. Сейчас точно не собираюсь. Их безалаберность мне очень помогла, пусть и дальше такими расхлябанными будут… тем более, мне эти светлые, кажется, зачем-то нужны. Хатт, как же мало информации! Такое ощущение, что, чем больше я вспоминаю, тем больше мне не хватает».

Топливные индикаторы на спидерах не были подсвечены, изучать пришлось, практически касаясь носом каждого. Вроде насколько-то заправлены были все. Человек осторожно сел в сиденье крайнего спидера, положил руки на рычаги, сосредотачиваясь.

«Да. Я это умею. Тело помнит, как оно это делало».

Несколько плавных движений… спидер, дернувшись и всхлипнув, завалился набок.

«Хатт! – человек успел соскочить на землю до того, как его придавило краем, но это особо не обрадовало. – Может, я-то и умею, но эта колымага не в курсе. Попробуем соседнюю, может, у той просто неполадки с двигателем…»

К его искреннему облегчению, второй спидер все-таки завелся и с мягким урчанием полетел над травой. Человек сосредоточился, заново прокручивая перед глазами воспоминание. Вот он выезжает… да, с этой же площадки. Вот пролетает между двумя деревьями… да, вот здесь проход. И дорога. Солнце должно светить в правый глаз, но мы обойдемся лунами. Да! Его тело помнит этот путь, он не раз ездил здесь, проходил этот поворот… до города довольно далеко, но он доберется, он сможет.

«Главное, чтобы топлива хватило до конца дороги».


	4. Chapter 4

К тому времени, как человек добрался до поселения, темнота на горизонте уже начала наливаться яркой синевой. Близился рассвет.

«Вот, значит, сколько здесь длится ночь», - человек устало потер рукой лоб, слезая со спидера. Долгая поездка сильно вымотала его, снова болела левая рука, которой приходилось двигать рычаги наравне с правой. Начинала кружиться голова.

Впрочем, у него были причины и радоваться. Город! Сразу несколько вспышек-воспоминаний. Он бывал здесь, он бродил по этим улицам, он знает эти места. Правда, он помнил их днем, но это ничего, все равно рассвет уже скоро. А пока надо отдохнуть. Он хаттски устал и отвратительно себя чувствует, ему нужно забиться в какую-нибудь щель и отлежаться…

«Спидер. Я зачем-то слез на землю. Не привык ездить дальше? Нет, не то. Тело у меня сейчас умное, куда умнее головы. Наверняка есть причина, которой я пока не помню. Можно ли в городе ездить на спидере? А хатт его знает… А, нет. Понял. Это же учебная машина, она наверняка должна быть как-то помечена. Значит, ее быстро найдут, а вместе с ней – и меня. Это противоречит моим целям. Нужно от спидера избавиться… как?»

Усталый разум отказывался предоставлять варианты. Человек, вздохнув, оперся о капот спидера. Тут же полыхнуло еще одним воспоминанием: другой разумный стоит так же, облокотившись о машину.

«Ага! – обрывок памяти мгновенно отправился куда-то в глубины сознания. – Думаем, думаем. Зачем он так стоит? Устал и отдыхает? Нет, поза не та. Ждет кого-то? Нет, взгляд не такой. Не знает, куда идти? Нет, слишком спокоен для того, кто заблудился… Помню! Он ее сторожит. В некоторых городах спидеры нельзя оставлять без присмотра, потому что их угоняют. Забирают для увеселительной прогулки без намерения возвращать. Очень полезный обычай. Значит, эту машину можно просто бросить здесь, и ее угонят. Хорошо».

Человек, пошатываясь, побрел по улице. Пустота в голове уже не гудела так требовательно, на дне ее улеглись тонким слоем осколки воспоминаний. В центре пульсировало «я – темный», к которому примыкало «я – воин». Остальные обрывки колыхались вокруг. Из этих сцен, картинок, голосов еще не выстроить полноценную личность, но они уже дают основу. Опору. Впрочем, сейчас это не самое для него срочное. А вот безопасное место, чтобы отлежаться…

«Вот эта щель между домами?.. Нет, простреливается из окон, при желании снимут с трех точек на выбор. Подвал? Может быть обитаем, имеет выход в условно враждебную зону, а путь отступления только один. О! Вот эта дырка за мусоркой вполне подойдет. Два пути отхода, меня не видно, а сильные запахи отбросов маскируют запах тела и крови. Так, что мы имеем? Я откуда-то знаю, как выбирать безопасные места для сна, вижу пути отхода и простреливаемые зоны. У меня есть опыт побегов от светлых? Выясним… Одно ясно точно: спать надо не на дурацких белых кроватях, просматриваемых со всех сторон, а в нормальных местах. Вроде этого».

Человек забился за мусорный бак, закутавшись в рваный музейный плащ и поглубже надвинув капюшон. Левую руку он устроил на коленях так, чтобы она не сползла никуда во сне и не причинила лишней боли.

«Подвязать для надежности? – мелькнула в стремительно туманящемся сознании мысль. – Нет. Это значит показать всем, что я ранен, а мне такая особая примета… не нужна…»

***  
Когда он проснулся, снова было светло. Наверное, он просидел здесь очень долго, потому что боль в руке уже почти утихла, да и голова совсем перестала кружиться. Зато хотелось есть и пить, а тело трясло в легком ознобе.

«Жар из-за воспаления? Нет, тогда грудь или руку дергало бы. Да! Я помню, как это должно было быть. Я уже это испытывал. Хм, не слишком обнадеживающий факт, однако. Но сейчас я, похоже, просто замерз. Что неудивительно, если учесть, в какое тряпье я замотался».

При дневном свете плащ Дарта Ревана оказался еще более драным. Складывалось впечатление, что его прежнего владельца пытались расчленить так, чтобы хватило на все музеи мира. По черной – сейчас он это видел четко – ткани шли неровные пыльные разводы. Кое-где прощупывались неотстиравшиеся пятна засохшей крови. Видимо, особо дырявый экспонат не доверили дроидам, опасаясь, что он вернется в виде отдельных тряпок, и полоскали вручную, но не слишком старательно.

Человек задумчиво перебирал лохмотья ткани, оставшиеся от левого рукава.

«Эта одежда слишком приметна. Мне нужна новая. Повторяем промежуточную задачу номер два… так, нет. Начнем сначала. Побег удался. Дальше меня будут искать, это следует принять как неизбежный факт. Моя цель – не дать себя обнаружить и… да, увеличить расстояние между собой и преследователями. Оптимально – бежать с планеты. Раз здесь есть город, может быть и космопорт. Промежуточные задачи? Первая – замаскироваться под местных, то есть раздобыть новую одежду. Каким способом? Здесь стоят отдельные дома, вряд ли где-то найдется общая прачечная… или, на худой конец, музей. Забираться в жилое здание – опасно, незнакомая территория. Что еще? Спидер… я оставил спидер, чтобы его угнали. Интересно, если оставить одежду, ее тоже угонят? В любом случае, пока я сюда шел, не видел лежащих просто так штанов…»

Человек усмехнулся, подцепив пальцами один особо интересной формы лоскут.

«Но ведь можно взять разумного, раздеть его, забрать одежду, а ее владельца оставить! Тогда угонят его. Или не угонят? Словом, одежду можно взять у того, кто ее носит. Отлично. Путь решения первой задачи определен. Вторая – раздобыть еду, хотя бы самый минимум. Я, наверное, смогу долго не есть, но это замедлит мое выздоровление. Предположительно, продукты можно будет достать теми же методами, что и одежду. Третья – выяснить наличие космопорта. Решается шатанием по городу. Четвертая – раздобыть корабль или место на нем. В упор не помню, как это делается. Попробуем вызвать нужные воспоминания видом космопорта. Цель поставлена, задачи определены. Работаем».

Удовлетворенно кивнув, он прислушался. Звучали шаги, моторы спидеров (далеко) и каких-то неизвестных ему аппаратов (еще дальше), голоса. Человек осторожно выглянул из-за бака. Место оказалось еще удачнее, чем ему казалось вчера: если изогнуться не совсем удобным способом, отсюда была видна улица. Неширокая, загибающаяся под тупым углом куда-то влево, зажатая между длинным зданием без окон (склад?) и несколькими жилыми домами. Неплохо. Теперь надо ждать, пока сюда подойдет разумный и согласится отдать ему свою одежду. При этом разумный должен быть один, не в лучшей физической форме и желать приблизиться достаточно, чтобы его можно было оглушить первым же ударом. Странно, но человек был почему-то уверен, что это в его силах.

«Вроде ведь не помню ни хатта, левая рука работает плохо… ладно хоть в груди уже почти не колет и голова кружиться перестала. А все равно такая самоуверенность, что хоть стой, хоть падай!»

Ждать пришлось долго. Проходили по улице редко и в основном парами или тройками. Человек успел впасть в зябкое состояние полудремы, когда одинокие шаги заставили его встрепенуться. По утоптанной земле шел, слегка пошатываясь, какой-то потрепанный гуманоид. Его неуверенная походка на доли секунды всколыхнула в человеке сочувствие. Может быть, он тоже потерял память и пытается вспомнить хоть что-нибудь? Собрат по несчастью?

«Ничего, - подумал человек. – Я затащу его в это укрытие, оно удобное и безопасное. Он очнется, посидит немного, дождется следующего одинокого прохожего и возьмет одежду уже у него. Так что максимум вреда, который я ему причиню, - это некоторое время пребывания за мусоркой. А тут не так уж и плохо».

Как выяснилось, он зря усомнился в своем теле. Еще на середине мысли оно встало, плавным движением перетекло из-за бака на улицу и коротко ударило разумного по затылку, привычно сдержав силу.

«Вот как я, оказывается, умею! – удивленно думал человек, утаскивая оглушенную жертву в убежище. – Да! Я это делал раньше! Это называется «взять языка». Хм. А почему именно языка? Я коллекционировал языки? Значит, стоит отрезать его и сейчас. Впрочем, нет. Вряд ли этот индивид является кем-то уникальным, следовательно, его язык, скорее всего, представляет собой сомнительную коллекционную ценность. Обойдемся одеждой».

Сноровисто обобрав разумного, человек снял с себя грязное тряпье и переоделся. Разумеется, особенной чистотой или удобством его трофей похвастаться не мог. Тем не менее, он обладал двумя очень нужными качествами. Во-первых, он был теплым. А во-вторых, ничем не выделялся среди одежд иных обитателей города. Потертый комбинезон, чем-то заляпанный на правой штанине, куртка, стоптанные сапоги. Обувь оказалась велика, и человек не стал снимать обмотки. Свою больничную хламиду он порвал на несколько частей, чтобы стало непонятно, чем это было при жизни, и заботливо подложил жертве под голову. Плащ…

Человек задумался. Рваный черный плащ со следами крови – это не то, в чем легко сойти за своего в любом городе. Тем не менее, отчего-то не хотелось оставлять его здесь. Ткань, кое-где прорезанная, кое-где прожженная, льнула к пальцам, обвивала их лоскутами.

«Возьму с собой, - решил он. – Мало ли? У него, в отличие от куртки, есть капюшон, а мне может понадобиться прятать лицо. Я же не знаю, как у меня с особыми приметами. Может, шрам на полрожи или глаза неестественного цвета».

Первое предположение он тут же проверил, тщательно ощупав лицо.

«Выразительных шрамов нет. Глаза… о них я знаю только то, что они есть. Значит, оставим до выяснения».

Он скатал плащ поплотнее и сунул за пазуху, вылезая из-за мусорного бака. Побрел, пошатываясь, по улице. Кажется, где-то над невысокими крышами города начало розоветь небо. Близился закат.

«Задача номер два – поесть. Я помню, так ощущается голод. Пищу тоже можно забрать у кого-нибудь из разумных».

Здесь человеку повезло меньше. На улицах города изредка попадались прохожие, но никто из них не нес в руках продукты. Может быть, в карманах… так, а у него самого в карманах что? Еды нет. Печально. Есть карточка. Да! Он помнит!

«Это называется «кредитка». Этим можно платить за то, чтобы мне дали разные вещи… стоп. Нет. Нельзя. Платежи легко отследить, а я сейчас в бегах, не стоит давать погоне лишний след».

Человек с сожалением вернул кредитку обратно в карман. Нужно было идти дальше. С неба опускался закат, ноги привычно несли его по утоптанной земле улиц. Некоторые из поворотов приносили сладостные картины воспоминаний. Города. Не этот, другие, больше и… не такие, чем-то отличающиеся. Огромный мегаполис, касающийся небес шпилями. Лабиринт стен и окон. Искусственный остров посреди бескрайнего океана. Пыльные лачуги, трущиеся друг о друга стенами …  
«Я видел много городов. Я путешествовал и, наверное, любил это. По крайней мере, сейчас мне нравится то, что я вспоминаю».

От размышлений его отвлек резкий квакающий звук откуда-то справа. Мгновенно повернув голову, человек увидел в быстро сгущающейся темноте небольшое существо, сидящее возле столба.

«Гизка, - всплыло в памяти слово. – Я их раньше видел… интересно, оно съедобно? Опасным не выглядит. Да! Они часто заводятся на космических кораблях! Вместе с фелинксами и другими мелкими животными. Значит, велика вероятность, что неподалеку есть космопорт!»

Гизка задумчиво квакнула. Вести человека в космопорт она явно не собиралась.

«Ладно».

Он пожал плечами и резко выбросил вперед правую руку. Пальцы мгновенно сомкнулись на шее существа, хрустнули кости.

«Я почти уверен, что это съедобно».

Человек с сомнением оглядел тушку. Пахло как-то… не очень приятно. Даже и голод вроде как сразу же куда-то делся.

«В лазарете меня кормили другим. Ладно. Я спрячу это про запас. Когда вспомню, как из такой пищи делать более съедобную, или начну слабеть от голода, воспользуюсь».

Почему-то способы изменения состояния продуктов в памяти не всплывали. Даже картины городов закончились. Человек кружил по уже темным и безлюдным улицам, по несколько раз проходя одни и те же повороты. Стоило поискать космопорт, раз с едой толком не получается, но идти далеко в темноте могло быть опасным. Нет… не опасным. Просто это сделает его заметным.

Человек остановился посреди улицы. Показалось, или последние несколько шагов принесли какие-то странные ощущения? Словно бы что-то изменилось то ли в окружающем мире, то ли в нем самом. Он осторожно пошел дальше, медленно ступая по пыльной дороге. Да, определенно… что-то меняется. Очень слабо, почти незаметно, но это тоже новая информация, которой он раньше не имел! А если назад?

Три шага в обратном направлении дали тот же результат. Изменения продолжали происходить: едва ощутимые, если бы не почти полная потеря памяти и катастрофический недостаток информации о себе и мире, он бы и не смог отследить их. Но они были. И существовали, кажется, независимо от движения: шел ли он вперед, назад, вбок или оставался на месте, чувство чего-то незнакомого не исчезало.

«Нужно обдумать. Нужно выяснить. Это непонятно».

Человек нырнул в ближайшую щель между домами, которую счел условно безопасной. Ощущения не исчезали. Их приходилось нашаривать, нащупывать где-то глубоко внутри себя, отлавливать почти насильно. Но они были! И были совершенно ему незнакомы.

«Со времени своего первого пробуждения я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Впрочем, я и то, что у меня рука болит и грудь, понял только на второй день. Надо разобраться. Если эти изменения не зависят от вектора перемещения, может быть, они происходят внутри моего тела?»

Он прислушался к себе.

«Боль? Нет, не она. Голод? Нет, с ним я тоже уже знаком. Жар? Дурнота? Не то, всё не то…»

Ощущение не воспринималось неприятным, это он понял почти сразу. Напротив, оно было каким-то правильным, естественным. Человек цеплялся за него, вытаскивал наружу, выволакивал откуда-то из глубин тела, чтобы рассмотреть его и прочувствовать всей своей сутью. Почему-то это казалось важным.

«Есть! Я помню! Что-то подобное уже было, когда врач клал руку мне на лоб и что-то делал с моими ранами! Я ощущал это, только извне и болезненно, а сейчас – внутри и правильно!»

Да! Это была не боль, не то жгучее и шевелящееся, которое ему вдавливали в грудь и руку, это были скорее касания. Словно бы что-то ощупывало его тело, нет, промывало, нет, развевало, окутывало, хатт, он не мог подобрать слов, чтобы это описать! Но непонятному ощущению как будто что-то мешало, не давало прикоснуться по-настоящему. До него дотрагивались – или он дотрагивался? – сквозь грубую, плотную ткань, заскорузлую, пропитанную какой-то пакостью, ее надо было снять, сбросить, порвать, и немедленно!

Человек стиснул сплетенные пальцы, закрыл глаза. По всему телу, по кровеносным сосудам жгло болью, мышцы дергало, скручивало, но ткань поддавалась его судорожным усилиям. Вспышкой ударило по сознанию: он уже делал, делал так раньше, только тогда не было этой преграды, он просто не знал, что ему есть куда тянуться, есть до чего дотронуться! Но теперь-то он знает, а значит, никакая поганая тряпка ему помехой не станет!

Вены в последний раз ошпарило болью, но так обозлившая его преграда наконец порвалась, раскрываясь. Что-то плеснуло одновременно вокруг него и в самую его суть, промывая насквозь. Человек облегченно выдохнул и открыл глаза.

Мир стал ярче. Это было первым, что он понял. Ярче, четче, объемнее. Он видел сквозь наступившую ночь, хотя и не так отчетливо, как днем. Он ощущал засыпающую вокруг жизнь. Он воспринимал пространство словно бы десятью дополнительными органами чувств, и это было правильно.

«Я был болен, - медленно подумал человек, блаженно улыбаясь ночи. – Я был болен, а теперь выздоровел. Вот это было со мной всегда, просто какое-то время я был его лишен… Интересно, моим светлым попечителям следует сказать спасибо или наоборот? Все-таки они меня лечили… но от этого ли?»

Память пробуждалась, почти каждую секунду выдавая новые короткие сцены. Видимо, слияние с недостающей частью него стало очень мощным катализатором, давшим в разы больше информации, чем весь внешний мир до этого. Человек усмехнулся и поднял правую руку. Небольшой камешек, лежащий на обочине, покатился по пыльной улице.

«Я помню. Можно передвинуть. Можно ударить. Можно убить. Можно… ха! Можно заставить человека отдать мне свою еду! Какая полезная штука. Интересно, а что это вообще такое?»

Воспоминания снова прекратились. Человек помнил, как пользоваться непонятным… чем-то, но и только.

«Нет! Я еще не закончил! – он с силой сжал ладонями голову, опять заныла левая рука. – Думай, вспоминай, я же понял уже, что умел это раньше! Я должен знать, как оно называется, я же чувствую… да! Это чувствуют!»

Последнее слово вызвало-таки новую, почти болезненную вспышку: немолодой краснокожий тви’лек, очень высокий – или это он маленький? – сидит напротив, положив руки ему на плечи. «Почувствуй Силу…»

«Да! – в сознание легло новое, краеугольное воспоминание-знание «я – владеющий Силой», переплелось с понятиями «темный» и «воин». Он смутно ощущал, что вместе они дают нечто большее, но еще не понимал, что. – Это – Сила. Она – часть меня. Я могу ей управлять. Я…»

Мысль не была закончена: в памяти снова провернулась сцена с тви’леком. «Почувствуй Силу». Почувствуй Силу… кто?

«Он тогда произнес мое имя!»

Человек стиснул пальцами виски. Ну почему, почему воспоминание оборвалось так резко! Имя – это важно, это необходимо, он должен его отыскать!

Конец сцены бился где-то глубоко внутри, за преградой, уже не тканью, сколь бы прочной она не была – за стеной, каменной и твердой. Он видел, как приоткрылись губы тви’лека, чтобы произнести имя – его имя! Но дальше что-то загораживало, не давало заглянуть за стену. Он ударил раз, другой – стена не поддавалась, еще раз – все равно не пройти, но он упертый, он пробьет, чего бы это ему не стоило, он сможет, должен!

Проворачивался в памяти разговор, глядели ему в лоб фиолетовые глаза тви’лека, шевелили листьями кусты где-то за широкими плечами. По стене пошла первая трещина, он ударил еще раз, сильнее, уцепился за смыкающиеся края, раздирая прореху. Любую преграду можно прорвать! Сыплется крошка, каждый кусок щебня жжет болью, больно, больно, но стена уже поддалась, она рвется, как и не из камня сложенная, человек комкает ее в ладонях, в кровь обдирая пальцы, и встречает глаза тви’лека своим взглядом: «Отдай мне мое имя!»

Откуда-то с неба словно бы упала невидимая молния, ударившая ему в лоб. Человек застонал, запрокидывая голову. Воспоминание рывком рванулось вперед, темно-красные губы шевельнулись снова, произнося: «Почувствуй Силу… Реван».

Стена рухнула.


	5. Chapter 5

Человек сидел, привалившись спиной к стене и уставившись невидящим взглядом куда-то к звездам. Со стороны он, наверное, казался потерявшим сознание, но это впечатление было обманчивым. Разум его работал сейчас так быстро, как никогда раньше.

«Реван! Мое имя. Имя, я чаще всего слышал его именно здесь, я здесь учился. Учился. Учитель. Мастер. Женщина с седыми косами, немолодая, но я считал ее безумно красивой, потому что она улыбалась. Хм, интересно, а почему про почувствуй Силу мне говорила не она, а этот краснокожий? А, ясно. Она тоже говорила. Просто я еще ребенком приставал с вопросами почти ко всем мастерам, которых мог отловить и зажать в тесном уголке. Правильно, правильно, чем больше знаний, тем лучше! Сколько информации. Уроки, медитации, полоса света в руке – световой меч. Ха, а ведь я сделал совершенно верный вывод: его тесное общение с организмом опасно для здоровья. Как это мило. Тренировки, война… еще война. Я умею командовать! И у меня неплохо получается. Ох, сколько же я всего умею!»

Он неловко потряс головой. Кусочки головоломки кружились перед глазами, то подплывая и вспыхивая картинами, то отдаляясь.

«Путешествия. Столько планет! Война. Битвы, еще битвы. У меня вообще мирная жизнь была иначе как в детстве? Совет джедаев, дантуинский Анклав, почему они не понимают, что должны вмешаться? Мандалорские войны – тоже хаос, так отчего же джедаи, защитники мира в Галактике, предпочитают остаться в стороне? Не все, не все, за мной шли, я всегда умел звать и увлекать других. Мандалорские войны, победа… моя победа! Враг повержен, мои войска ликуют, а эти… джедаи утверждают, что я отдался Тьме, а надо было сидеть тихо и не высовываться! Нет, еще не отдался, но я к ней приду. Чушь это все, что гнев на Темную Сторону ведет. Я выбрал сам! Никто не вел меня! Я не буду таким же, как вы, не хочу вечно стоять в стороне. Малакор V, Коррибан, древние знания. Темные знания. Ситх. Понятия «темный», «одаренный» и «воин» вместе дают «ситх». Я – ситх! Нет, Темный Лорд ситхов! Снова битвы, космические корабли, товарищи, соратники, друзья, друг, Малак… Малак. Малак?!»

Воздух клочьями брызнул от замершей фигуры.

\- Малак! – выдохнул человек по имени Реван. – Зашибу!

Вспышка гнева, как ни странно, помогла прийти в себя. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь уложить обломки вернувшейся памяти на свои места.

«Так. Думай, у тебя это даже в состоянии турболазером по башке стукнутого полутрупа получалось. Вспоминай. Эту головоломку надо собрать, и побыстрее. Итак, я – Реван. Темный Лорд ситхов. Меня ударил в спину мой собственный друг и ученик, когда я как раз собрался как следует размяться с компанией особо навязчивых джедаев. Помню удар, боль. Дальше – темнота, и просыпаюсь я уже в лазарете. Джедаи уволокли? Если этот гад разнес мостик так, что меня вырубило до неспособности защитить себя, у них шансов не могло быть тем более. Это что же получается, эта лысая скотина меня Анклаву сдала?!»

В голове тут же возникло объявление «Продается Темный Лорд ситхов, подержанный. Недорого. Самовывоз!»

«Так, продолжаем вспоминать, поржем потом, а я сказал, потом! Я – Реван. У меня есть… Звездная Кузница! Любимая моя, замечательная, засесть бы туда на пару лет, разобраться в деталях, как она работает, где у нее шестеренки крутятся… Это верфь, и она производит военные корабли. Корабли. Флагман, «Левиафан», мой! «Левиафан», дуэль, Малак, ты идиот, да, я не собираюсь рушить то, что потом можно использовать, не собираюсь убивать тех, кто еще будет полезен! Малак, ты твердолобая банта с мозгами жареной в маринаде гусеницы, лучше заткнись, пока я добрый! Н-да… уж заткнулся так заткнулся. Может, добить? Нет, ты тоже еще полезен… и друг все же. Эх, надо было тогда его прирезать, иногда все же и Малак умные вещи говорит… Иногда. Изредка. Примерно раз в эпоху».

Реван провел рукой по лбу. Сила подсказывала, что на воспоминания остается все меньше и меньше времени. С основной их частью придется разбираться позже.  
«Так что у меня есть? Э-э-э… н-да. У меня, оказывается, есть Империя. Ситхская. Здоровая, однако. И флот у меня есть. Тоже немаленький и вполне непобедимый. Закаленная в боях армия. Академия на Коррибане. Звездная Кузница… и всем теперь владеет Малак, так его разэтак!»

От осознания этого факта как-то сразу вспомнилось очень много ругательств куда заковыристее несчастного «хатта». Ночной переулок огласила длинная тирада, выданная с непередаваемой смесью эмоций.

«Хм, а тут как минимум три языка. Вот это хаттский, это – древнеситхский, а это – надписи на стенах Звездной Кузницы, расшифровать так и не смогли, но я уверен, что они ругательные. Кстати, о ругательствах. Еще у меня есть Вишейт, терентатек его за ногу да с переподвыподвертом! И его Империя. Номер два. Плевать, что она раньше появилась, первая – все равно моя. Н-да. И при всем при этом я, Реван, Темный Лорд ситхов, сижу на Дантуине, под боком у Анклава джедаев, в чужих штанах, больше суток не жрамши и с дохлой гизкой в обнимку!»

По многострадальному переулку прокатился хриплый и немного истеричный хохот. Реван стер с глаз слезы, закусывая губы от смеха.

\- А ведь я им еще и пол… в музее… собственным плащом… помы-ы-ыл!..

Отсмеявшись, он весело мотнул наконец-то не кружащейся головой.

«А, плевать. Ну, в чужих штанах, ну и что? Зато живой! А Малака мы еще прибьем, никуда не денется… Н-да, а ведь этот кретин татуированный меня не особо слабее. А сейчас так и ощутимо сильнее. Пора срочно выздоравливать. Сила вернулась, можно будет войти в исцеляющий транс… точно. Те загадочные «каторы», что мне вводили. Блокаторы Силы, вот это что. Химические вещества, разрывающие связь одаренного с Силой. И этим джедаи подложили себе одну чудесную, ну просто замечательную бяку. Потому что я-то Силу использовать не могу, но и они меня отличить от обычного неодаренного – тоже! Тоже…»

Реван замер на середине мысли.

«Но Сила вернулась».

Он стремительным движением поднялся с земли, но было уже поздно. Чьи-то торопливые шаги зазвучали в переулке.

\- Стой!

Молодой, еще только-только косичку обрезали, джедай. Тканая броня, поножи, наручи, плащ. Это раньше они только тряпки носили, а как война началась, быстро вспомнили, что доспехи – это хорошо… не думать! Позже обдумаю!

\- Стою, - послушно ответил Реван и сжал правую руку в кулак. Джедай, не успев даже схватиться за горло, осел наземь.

«Не добивать! Смерть одаренного легко почуют, а меня сейчас будут гонять силами всего Анклава. Или все же убить? Когда я ломал блоки на памяти, я наплескал Силой так, что разобрать, кто тут кого пришиб, будет сложно… - Реван деловито обшаривал бессознательное тело. Световой меч, медальон-идентификатор, коммлинк. Первое – себе, второе и третье – к хаттам, маячки нам не нужны. Малая аптечка! – Ладно, мальчик, ты мне невольно помог, так что считай, что тебе очень повезло. А это – прощальный подарок».

На грудь еле дышащему джедаю шлепнулась гизка со сломанной шеей.

\- Облава, значит, - Реван ухмыльнулся, цепляя меч на пояс. – Ничего, светлые, мы еще побегаем!

***  
Размазанная темная тень скользила по улицам города, хаотично меняя направление. Реван перемахнул забор, вжался в стену ближайшего дома: по соседнему переулку прозвучали торопливые шаги. Двое. Скорее всего, мастер и падаван, боевая пара. Они не заметят. Хорошо все-таки быть ситхом! Джедаи искусству прятаться в Силе обучаются, но больше по остаточному принципу. Ведь доблестным защитникам Света нечего скрывать, верно? А ситхам поневоле приходится быть лучшими в этом нелегком деле.

Шаги затихли на соседнем повороте, Реван кивнул собственным мыслям и метнулся вправо. Он неплохо чувствовал Силу, он почует своих преследователей и вывернется из хватки. А встречаться с кем-то ему сейчас не надо, вот совсем не надо. Не в том он состоянии, чтобы драться. Тело, может быть, и вспомнит, как размахивают мечом, но за те секунды, которые на это потребуются, его успеют нашинковать соломкой. Только бежать.

Поворот, поворот, очень уж мал этот город, но зато знаком. Реван был здесь, он регулярно сбегал сюда, еще будучи падаваном, бродил по этим улицам. Знание местности играло сейчас за обе враждующих стороны: и светлую, и темную. Еще один перекресток. Нужно прорываться к космопорту. Что-то – то ли Сила, то ли собственные, оглушенные ворохом воспоминаний, но все еще работающие мозги – подсказывало Ревану, что для верности между собой и джедаями стоит оставить минимум парочку планетных систем.

«Вот здесь можно срезать путь через склад. Я помню его рабочим, но сейчас, судя по вывеске, он выставлен на продажу и давно. Окно разбито… внутрь! А, хатт!»

Где-то за дверью чувствовался джедай. Сильный, светлый, тоже прикрывающийся маскировкой, но не слишком качественно. И он, что самое поганое, Ревана заметил.

«Назад? Нет, не успею!»

Женщина. Человек. Короткие каштановые волосы, связаны сзади в хвост. Помню, видел, имя? Имени нет. Мало информации… опять?!

«Да мне всю жизнь было мало информации, что с амнезией, что без! Ну-ка, попробуем огорошить!»

\- Ты кто? – рявкнул Реван, шагнув вбок.

«Ага, подвисла, полсекунды есть, следующее окно… хатт! Заложено бетонными блоками. Ну, зато теперь я знаю, что ее зовут Бастила, она этим очень гордится и меч у нее желтого цвета. Бесценные сведения!»

Клинок, отобранный у джедая, оказался зеленым. Первые несколько движений Реван просто уклонялся, судорожно припоминая, что когда-то умел неплохо драться на мечах. Мышечная память не подвела и здесь, хотя второй удар женщины едва не достиг цели. Но уже на третьем стало проще: вспомнились нужные движения, ноги автоматически заскользили правильно, уводя тело от чужого меча. А на пятом ударе показалось… нет, не показалось! Джедай не хотела его убивать. Она сомневалась.

«Отлично, на этом мы ее и подловим… хатт! А я ее убивать хочу? Похоже, тоже нет… и Сила шепчет, что делать этого не надо. Неправильно. Опасно. Не понимаю. Мало информации, да что ж это такое, я же уже все вспомнил!»

Попытка оперативно перелопатить память на предмет ответа привела только к одному результату: желтый клинок прошелся по многострадальной левой руке, прожигая плоть. Реван зло выдохнул сквозь зубы.

«Что, убивать нельзя? Прекрасно! И так справимся!»

Короткий взмах меча, отводящий чужую атаку, нырнуть под скрещенные клинки, сжать плохо сгибающиеся пальцы в кулак, удар! Джедая отбросило, прокатило по полу. Реван метнулся вперед, резко припечатав затылок пытающегося восстановить дыхание врага рукоятью меча.

«Ну вот, не убил. Интересно, отчего Сила так протестует против этого? Впрочем, убивать кого-либо мне сейчас и не следует. Смерть одаренного – практически сигнал «здесь был Реван». Не будем упрощать задачу охотникам, их и так многовато на одного меня. Так, что мы имеем в результате? Меч, медальон, коммлинк – базовый набор, это уже не надо… девочка, да я тебя сейчас расцелую! Паек! Не знаю, с какого перепугу ты носила с собой жратву, но теперь она моя! И маникюрный набор – тоже. В нем есть куча всего, что пригодится одинокому, совершенно не жаждущему общения ситху… сверхмалый фузионный резак, например. Хороший набор, одобряю».

Реван выпрямился, распихивая трофеи по карманам. Хорошо, что в комбинезоне этого подвыпившего рабочего их столько. А вот меч…

Загудевший зеленый клинок перечеркнул рукоять валяющегося рядом с безвольно разжавшейся рукой оружия.

«Собирай теперь новый, девочка».

Реван прислушался. Кажется, еще около минуты у него было. Восемь секунд – вытащить аптечку, разорвать упаковку с охлаждающим пластырем, заклеить ожог от светового меча, сунуть аптечку на место. Чем раньше это сделать, тем менее тяжелыми будут последствия. Всё, а теперь ходу, ходу. И так задержался уже.  
Он кружил по городу, как потерявший управление истребитель. Сила упорно отталкивала от космопорта, оттуда веяло опасностью.

«Что ж, логично. Иначе как на корабле, покинуть планету у меня не выйдет. Туда уже наверняка согнали всех мастеров или вообще полный Совет. Ладно, попробуем затеряться в дурных кварталах. Не Корусант, конечно, но сойдет».

Трущобы в городе, название которого упорно не выплывало из вороха воспоминаний, по-прежнему были. Лачуги из транспортных контейнеров, обломков и какого-то барахла лепились вплотную друг к другу, хотя уж места для строительства на Дантуине хватало всегда. Реван плоховато помнил эти места. Когда его манила романтика дурных районов, он был едва падаваном, и сбегать получалось редко. А затем перед ним открылась вся Галактика, и смысла перекапывать один-единственный городишко не было. Но здесь живут люди, а значит, можно затеряться. Сбросить хвосты, переждать облаву и через пару дней, когда все будут ловить его здесь, попробовать прорваться к космопорту. Или… нет!

«Я пробуду в городе столько, сколько смогу, - Реван несся по извилистой улочке, время от времени заворачивая за дома и перепрыгивая покосившиеся заборы. – А позже, когда они увязнут в облаве, добуду спидер и рвану обратно в Анклав. Во-первых, там меня точно ждать не будут, а во-вторых, можно добраться до ангара с кораблями Ордена! Взять тот же истребитель – и ищите меня где-нибудь в районе Раката-Прайм. Хатт, нет, туда уже наверняка Малак намылился… да плевать, главное, достать корабль, а уж куда лететь, как-нибудь разберусь!»

Еще один перекресток. Реван втиснулся в щель между двумя полуповаленными хибарами и побежал дальше. Судя по вспышкам Силы позади, кого-то из вырубленных им двух джедаев уже нашли и сейчас реанимируют. Ну, удачи, подольше возитесь со своими ранеными, я пока удеру. Надеюсь…  
Сила упорно подсказывала ему свернуть направо. Реван пожал плечами и послушался. Ситхи, конечно, гордятся тем, что не следуют воле Силы, а заставляют ее служить себе, но ведь ему все равно, куда именно бежать, верно?

«Оп-па. Сила, а тебя я тоже расцелую, если найду!»

Это был очередной полуразрушенный склад. Во времена его обучения в Анклаве тут, кажется, располагалось что-то торговое. Сейчас на втором этаже, под дырявой, частично провалившейся крышей горели несколько окон. Судя по разухабистым песням, там что-то праздновали. А внизу, на первом… да, он не ошибся!  
Чуть не впечатавшись на полной скорости в стену склада, Реван сквозь широкие трещины в бетоне разглядел очертания корабля.

Возле входа дежурил какой-то унылый гуманоид. До того, чтобы отследить движения очень хорошо замотивированного Лорда ситхов, ему было явно далеко. Один короткий удар в висок – Реван придержал тело, чтобы не наделать лишнего шума, и шагнул внутрь.

Да! Корабль. Мелкая торговая лоханка, похожая на надкусанную лепешку (особенно для того, что уже больше суток ничего не жрал), изрядно побитая, но, кажется, рабочая. Прямо над кораблем зиял пролом в потолке и точно такой же – в крыше. Проемы почти идеально совпадали с формой посудины.

«Значит, эта птичка – с вертикальным взлетом. Чудно. Только окажись в рабочем состоянии, умоляю!»

У входа в корабль никого не оказалось: видимо, хозяева понадеялись на первого часовго. Реван метнулся внутрь: время поджимало, он уже чувствовал, что на след плотно сел кто-то из мастеров. Коротко ощупал Силой помещения корабля. Вроде пусто. Отлично!

Поднять трап. Да, у него и правда были неплохие отношения с техникой. Одно дело нежно любить Звездную Кузницу, и совсем другое – на незнакомой модели сходу найти рычаг аварийной герметизации. Корабль был, как ни странно, в хорошем состоянии: механизмы работали ровно, безо всяких посторонних звуков. Рубка. Пустая. Что логично. Ага, кажется, поднять эту лоханку может и один человек: кресло второго пилота есть, но при необходимости складывается, значит, используется не всегда. Запрос о состоянии механизмов. Как это – все в идеальном? Не может быть такого на явно контрабандистской посудине, наверняка сбой диагностики, но с этим он разберется позже. Запуск двигателей, выход на режим, время идет на минуты, но он успеет. Активация систем жизнеобеспечения, репульсоры… поднимаемся. Медленно, осторожно, проем в потолке не настолько велик, чтобы вписаться в него на лихом вираже. Второй этаж. Крыша. Небо! Выход двигателей на маршевый режим. Рывок, вдавливающий в кресло. Ничего себе тут агрегаты стоят! Даже дыхание перехватило от резкого ускорения. Поднимаемся с планеты, выходим на орбиту… хатт, ну разумеется. Конечно, они подняли истребители Ордена. Но ведь джедаи не убивают невинных, а он сейчас в Силе не фонит… Н-да, кажется, на невинного гражданина Республики он похож не слишком. По крайней мере, с их точки зрения. Максимальный режим работы двигателей. Интересно, откуда контрабандисты отхватили себе такую мощность? Истребители остаются позади, повисают на хвосте. Выход из гравитационного поля Дантуина… какие тут у них последние заданные координаты? Сетка N-5, счисление Е218-Р6698-W91. Отлично, куда-то в сторону Явина. Прыжок!

Только когда звезды в остеклении рубки размазались в ленты гиперпространства, Реван позволил себе облегченно обмякнуть в кресле. Свобода. Теперь нужно как следует распотрошить трофейную аптечку и сделать что-нибудь с ранами. У него почти перестала нормально двигаться левая рука, а в груди возилось что-то колкое, забирающее дыхание. И как он вообще выдержал этот безумный забег?

«Боевой транс, - вынырнул из памяти кусок информации. – Только благодаря нему я не свалился после первых пяти минут бега. И боли почти не чувствовал. Хорошо быть ситхом. А сейчас – в какую-нибудь каюту, обработать раны и уйти в исцеляющий транс. За время гиперпрыжка мое состояние должно относительно улучшиться…»

\- Что, парень, решил свалить в Империю? – послышался за спиной спокойный голос.

Реван коротко выдохнул, до предела взвинчивая восприятие и вновь вводя себя в боевой режим, и медленно развернулся в кресле.


	6. Chapter 6

У входа в рубку стоял, опершись о косяк, человек. Обостренное повторным боевым трансом восприятие Ревана за доли секунды выхватывало детали внешности. Лет примерно сорок, точнее не определить. Весь какой-то помятый, потрепанный, но спиртным не пахнет, что для контрабандиста необычно. Одет в комбинезон с кучей карманов, их примерно в полтора раза больше, чем у самого Ревана. Потертые рабочие рукавицы. Одежда добротная, но заношенная и не раз с любовью штопаная и стираная. Пахнет смазочным маслом и химическим охладителем. Механик? Сам небрит от слова напрочь, длинноволос, взгляд тускло-голубых глаз задумчиво-равнодушный.

«Почему я его в Силе не почувствовал? А, хатт… сейчас ощущаю вполне четко. Просто мне тогда было слишком паршиво, чтобы отследить неодаренного вне зоны прямой видимости. Это плохо, это очень плохо и сейчас отзовется неприятностями».

\- Да расслабься, парень, - Реван готов был поклясться, что разглядывал незнакомца не больше половины секунды. Тем не менее, тот явно отследил его эмоции и среагировал. Привык думать на скорости Лорда в боевом трансе? – Ну, летишь, ну, к ситхам. Ну так и ситхи бы с тобой.

От спокойного безразличия, звучавшего в голосе, Реван сжал пальцами подлокотник кресла. Этот человек слишком отличался от тех – стремительный пробег по обрывкам воспоминаний, который отзовется после выхода из транса мучительной головной болью – кого он привык видеть. Чересчур… равнодушен?

\- Кто ты?

Незнакомец серьезно задумался. У Ревана мелькнула безумная мысль о том, что он тоже память потерял, да так и не нашел.

\- Живу я тут, - наконец произнес он.

\- На корабле? – уточнил Реван, вспомнивший почему-то безвременно почившую гизку.

\- Ну да, - кивнул незнакомец. – С теми типами, которых ты ограбил.

\- Мне нужен был корабль, - пожал плечами Реван. – И я его получил.

«Хатт, да с чего я оправдываюсь перед этим непонятным неодаренным? Мы уже в гипере, применения Силы никто не отследит. Одна короткая молния – и всё!»

\- Расслабься, - флегматично повторил человек, поудобнее опершись о косяк. – Не собираюсь я тебя в открытый космос выкидывать.

Реван хмыкнул.

\- Спасибо.

-Пожалуйста, - кивнул собеседник и развернулся, явно намереваясь уйти из рубки. Нет уж!

\- Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Человек остановился, снова задумчиво оглядывая окружающий мир.

\- Я прибился к этим, у которых корабль, - сообщил он. – Был у них кем-то вроде механика. Я не трогаю их, они не лезут ко мне, а техника в порядке. По-моему, хорошее сотрудничество.

\- Более чем, - согласился Реван, вспомнив, как эта ржавая лоханка рванула вперед на старте. – Но я имел в виду, что ты конкретно сейчас здесь делал?

Незнакомец равнодушно моргнул.

\- Спал.

\- На корабле.

\- Ну да. В трюме. Не люблю клоповники, там слишком грязно и пьяницы эти орут. А тут тихо, уютно.

Он перевел взгляд на Ревана и сообщил:

\- Теперь вот, выходит, с тобой полечу.

\- С чего бы это? – удивился Реван. Собирать сомнительных попутчиков он отнюдь не желал. Сначала этот непонятный механик, а потом кто? Малолетняя твилечка или та джедайка с желтым мечом?

\- Во-первых, мне глубоко параллельно, куда лететь, - разъяснил собеседник. – А во-вторых, обычно я сплю чутко. А раз сегодня продрых и твое появление, и взлет корабля, значит, Сила говорит, что мне надо с тобой. А кто я такой, чтобы спорить с волей Силы?

\- Ты – одаренный? – резко насторожился Реван. Снова коротко прощупал, прочувствовал стоящего напротив человека. Нет. Обычный мужик, ни следа Силы.

\- Все мы одарены в том или ином смысле, - флегматично пожал плечами незнакомец. – Думаю, я – в том, который имеешь в виду ты.

\- И как же ты относишься к ситхам? – прищурился Реван. Он понимал, что вряд ли ему ответят сразу и правдиво, но узнать о потенциальном враге или союзнике следовало как можно больше. Остатки интуиции, полузадавленной лавиной вернувшейся памяти, бормотали: выкидывать странного типа в открытый космос не стоит. В конце концов, это всегда можно сделать чуть позже.

\- Я не отношусь к ситхам, - не обманул его ожиданий собеседник.

\- Я в политическом смысле. Этот корабль полетит к врагам Республики.

\- Знаешь, парень, они всегда воевали, - вздохнул человек. – Империя, Республика… так всегда было и всегда будет. Закон природы.

Он помолчал и добавил:

\- В прошлый раз я сражался за Республику. Результат мне не понравился. Что ж, попробую теперь за Империю…

Реван едва заметно мотнул головой. Такого объяснения он еще определенно не слышал.

\- А тебе, парень, надо не задавать дурацкие вопросы, а встать и пойти в медотсек, - равнодушно сообщил механик. Критически оглядел его. – Или тебя перетащить?.. Да нет, сам доковыляешь.

\- На этой хаттовой посудине есть медотсек?! – услышанное потрясло Ревана так, что его едва не вышибло из транса. На кораблях контрабандистов – особенно на таких маленьких – отродясь не было никакого медицинского оборудования, они предпочитали забивать свои лоханки товаром дополна и надеяться на удачу и бортовые орудия. А здесь, выходит, обустроили?

\- Разумеется, на этой хаттовой посудине есть медотсек, - снисходительно посмотрел на него собеседник. – Самоделка, конечно… но зато моя самоделка, а это уже что-то да значит. Пошли.

Реван поднялся из кресла. Его шатнуло, пришлось поспешно опереться о край приборной доски. Левая рука повисла вдоль тела, отказываясь нормально повиноваться.

«Плохо. В боевом трансе я дольше пары минут не продержусь. Если решит напасть…»

\- Сюда давай, - человек развернулся и невозмутимо последовал куда-то из рубки. Реван шагнул за ним, придерживаясь за стену здоровой рукой.

Возле кают-компании – или чем там была эта обшарпанная дверь – обнаружилась тесная каморка. В таких обычно держали дроидов-уборщиков, складывали не влезшее в трюм барахло или громоздили запчасти. За годы мотания по Галактике Реван еще джедаем навидался подобных закутков на самых разных кораблях. Но в эту кто-то добросердечный заволок койку (как раз влезла от стены до стены) привесил сбоку пару полок с явственными приборами (взгляд выцепил побитый жизнью диагност из задрипанной больницы типа «лечим всё, но как получится»), а рядом поставил… дроида!

Мгновенно нашлись силы на то, чтобы подойти.

«Ну-ка, а кто тут у нас? Да это же самосборка! Вот тут открутили от уборщика, здесь всунули манипулятор от чего-то технического… а для основы вообще отловили и перепрошили дроида-убийцу типа незабвенного НК-47. А где у нас узлы креплений…»

Незнакомец хмыкнул и мягко нажал Ревану на плечо, заставляя опуститься на койку.

\- Парень, ты перепутал. Это меддроид будет лечить тебя, а не наоборот.

Реван усмехнулся, неловко лег на коротковатую кушетку, усилием воли удерживая себя в трансе. Механик прилепил ему на лоб гибкую пластину диагноста, ткнул в несколько кнопок на пискнувшем приборе. Дроид недовольно пиликнул на бинарном что-то про тупых органиков, которых опять надо лечить, хотя стоило бы наоборот.  
«Что логично, если учесть, от кого ему мозги достались. Ладно хоть мешком с мясом не честит…»

Сознание упрямо выскальзывало из боевого транса, тело отчетливо намекало, что сражаться и бегать больше не будет, даже если его начнут убивать прямо сейчас. Боль в груди и особенно в левой руке переставала давать силы, теперь она просто скручивала спазмами мышцы.

\- Э, да тебе совсем паршиво, - в равнодушном голосе послышалось сочувствие. На грудь легла твердая рука, тело непроизвольно напряглось – и расслабилось под потоком тепла, идущего из ладони.

«Это что же, он меня… лечит?»

Реван сосредоточился. Да, исцеляющая техника. Кривая, корявая, чем-то напоминающая того же меддроида: собирали явно из всего, что сочли подходящим.

«Самоучка, склонный ко Тьме? Логично, если до всего доходишь сам, приблизиться по мировоззрению к джедаям крайне затруднительно. Но он же ощущался как неодаренный!»

Вчувствовавшись в Силу, Реван понял, что ошибся. Странный механик вполне отчетливо фонил Тьмой, хотя и немного непривычного оттенка.

«Неплохо скрывался…»

\- Ты не дергайся, - снова заговорил незнакомец. – Из меня поганый целитель, но тебе вроде помогает. А руку твою Диу заштопает, у него неплохие хирургические программы.

Дроид по имени Диу (интересно, DEU или DIY? А числовой код? Хотя какой, к хаттам, код у самоделки…) уже деловито копался в полузажившей ране на предплечье, разумеется, не обременяя себя введением обезболивающего. Чего еще ждать от исходной модели… Только ворчал что-то о редкостной коллекции бактерий, вирусов и кишечных паразитов. Последнее Ревана практически возмутило: он же даже ту несчастную гизку не сожрал!

\- Хм, ожог от сейбера… - механик бесцеремонно содрал использованный охлаждающий пластырь и теперь задумчиво разглядывал след от светового меча. «Странным он словом его назвал, кстати. Запомнить…» - Таких лекарств у меня нет. Может, ты захватил с собой что-нибудь вроде того, чем заклеил?

Реван молча протянул трофейную аптечку.

\- Чудно, - на этот раз теплая твердая ладонь легла на лоб, поверх пластины диагноста. Одаренный-самоучка явно пытался поделиться с ним силой. Получалось, кстати, относительно неплохо, вот только теплый поток смывал последние остатки транса, не позволяя удерживаться в сознании и контролировать ситуацию.

«Нет! Нельзя спать, нельзя остаться беззащитным!»

\- Да отрубись уже в свое удовольствие, - хмыкнули у него над головой. – Нам лететь часов десять, успеешь выспаться.

\- Десять? До квадрата N-5? – Реван резко открыл глаза.

\- А что ты хочешь? – пожал плечами незнакомец. – Это же контрабандистский корабль, мы привыкли летать быстро. Меньше времени в пути – больше прибыли. Да и трасса знакомая, к ситхам уже больше года в гости ходим… расслабься. Я же сказал, что мне глубоко параллельно, с кем и куда лететь.

«Так не бывает, - подумал Реван. – У всех есть свои взгляды, свои причины делать что-то. Война не оставляет таких безразличных, здесь что-то другое… надо обдумать… позже».

То ли Сила, то ли интуиция опытного воина подсказывали ему, что именно сейчас непонятный тип не нападет. А значит, стоит озаботиться собственным состоянием. В конце концов, за десять часов можно многое успеть.


	7. Chapter 7

Очнувшись от исцеляющего транса, Реван чувствовал себя уже куда лучше. Стихла боль в висках и груди, почти не беспокоила рука. И, что самое приятное, его до сих пор никто не прикончил.

«Это не может не вселять надежду».

Радовало также то, что за время транса воспоминания успели более-менее распределиться по разуму. Теперь не требовалось судорожно перекапывать всю память в поисках нужной аналогии или сцены. Например, ту джедайку с желтым мечом он бы теперь опознал уверенно.

«Ну надо же, значит, минимум одна с мостика все-таки выжила. Халтуришь, Малак! И с высокой степенью вероятности можно сделать вывод, что в Анклав меня притащила она. Что ж, тогда я ее правильно не убил. Даже ситхам не чужда благодарность».

Мысли о женщине вызвали странное чувство в груди. Не боль, другое: словно бы что-то натянулось, подрагивая. Непонятно. Ладно, в любом случае, ее здесь сейчас нет, а значит, следует думать о более срочных вещах. К примеру, о своих дальнейших действиях.

«Так, судя по тому, что корабль явно не маневрирует, мы всё еще в гипере. Надо будет свериться с астрогационными картами и выяснить, где мы должны вынырнуть. А затем – добраться до более-менее населенной планеты. Мне снова катастрофически необходима информация. За то время, пока я валялся у джедаев, Малак мог натворить такого!.. Так, а сколько я там вообще провел? Ну, эти сведения получить легко».

\- Дроид!

Кадавр медицинского назначения – как там его назвали, Диу? – повернул голову к койке. На запрос о текущем времени по галактическому стандарту его на скрипучем бейсике обозвали ходячим рассадником болезнетворной микрофлоры, но ответ предоставили.

«Значит, у него все-таки есть вокодер… так, при чем тут дроид? Значит, я прохлаждался у джедаев больше месяца, а в трансе провел четыре с половиной часа. Второе – хорошо, до выхода из гипера можно многое успеть. Первое – очень плохо! Да за месяц Малак мог поразвлечься где угодно, с кем угодно и сколько угодно раз! Срочно добывать информацию… так!»

\- Диу, ты что делаешь? – холодно осведомился Реван.

\- Ставлю тебе капельницу, - скрипнул меддроид. В отличие от незабвенного НК-47, он не обозначал намерения или эмоции словами, но Реван готов был поклясться, что в механическом голосе вокодера мелькнуло злорадство.

\- Мне не нужна капельница.

\- А я иммунен к воздействиям на разум.

\- Это ты всем так говоришь? – заинтересовался Реван.

\- Когда создатель пренебрегал плановыми медицинскими процедурами, он пытался повлиять на меня подобной фразой. Но я дроид, - в голосе Диу скользнула тень гордости, - я иммунен к воздействиям на разум.

\- Н-да, - заключил Реван, откладывая в памяти новый факт. Непонятный механик, оказывается, не только лечить умеет. – Диу, а есть ли способ ли ускорить процедуру?

\- Подтверждаю. Возможна смена способа введения препарата с капельного на струйный, что с вероятностью 98% приведет к летальному исходу. Приступать?

\- Нет. Ты что мне вливаешь? – Реван вчувствовался в собственное тело, экстренно анализируя состояние. Он знал, как нейтрализовать действие яда или наркотика, да и отравить ситха, лежащего в исцеляющем трансе, довольно сложно. Но тем не менее…

Диу назвал длинную химическую формулу, из которой Реван понял едва ли половину. Что поделать, у каждого есть свои слабые места. Из медицины он знал только арсенал полевой аптечки и отдельные Силовые техники вроде транса или разложения ядов.

«Ладно, - подумал он, покосившись на немаленькую бутыль от капельницы. За мутным стеклом поблескивало содержимое: видимо, раствор этой самой химической формулы. – В конце концов, судя по тому, что Силу я использовать могу, это не блокатор. Да и то, что я жив и лучше себя чувствую, намекает на нежелание этого странного типа меня убивать. Доверимся интуиции, а не паранойе. Она еще дождется своего часа».

***  
Через пару часов Реван снова вышел из исцеляющего транса. К изрядному облегчению, из него уже не торчали разнообразные капельницы, трубочки, проводочки и прочая медицинская ерунда. Да и застывший в углу Диу никак не отреагировал на попытку пациента встать. Тем лучше. Тело слушалось почти нормально, левая рука, правда, висела на повязке, залепленная пластырями. Но это ненадолго. Исцеляющие трансы в больших количествах творят чудеса, да и этот механик, кажется, его лечил. И дроид тоже… кстати, о дроидах.

\- Диу, - позвал Реван, сев на койке. – Подойди сюда. Посмотрим, как ты устроен.

В ответ меддроид разразился длинной тирадой на бинарном, в основном на тему подчинения и субординации. Из сказанного можно было сделать вывод, что один конкретный Темный Лорд ситхов в цепочку иерархии, признанную Диу, пока не входит.

\- Но это полезно! – возразил Реван. – Я тебе внеплановую профилактику устрою, усовершенствование узлов при необходимости. И вообще, мне интересно, что у тебя внутри.

\- Этот интерес взаимен, - буркнул меддроид на бинарном. Реван вспомнил, что основой для личности Диу послужил дроид-убийца, и усмехнулся. Кажется, до конца стирать старые программы ему не стали, и обрывки прежних установок периодически пробивались. Мило.

«Ладно. Это сейчас несущественно. Я, в конце концов, Темный Лорд и практически Император в изгнании, а веду себя, как мальчишка, впервые дорвавшийся до незнакомых железок! – Реван прислушался к себе. Желание как следует покопаться в чем-нибудь металлическом после отповеди не прошло. Наверное, это разум в отсутствие сведений о Малаке жаждал хоть каких-нибудь действий. – Лучше разберемся с хозяином дроида, это куда важнее».

\- Хорошо, Диу, оставим эту тему, - примирительно произнес он, мысленно добавив «пока». И встав с койки, вышел из импровизированного медотсека.

Рубка была пуста, индикаторы на приборной доске свидетельствовали, что до выхода из гипера осталось около трех часов. Реван сел в кресло пилота, пробежался пальцами по панели управления. Где здесь астрокарта…

«N-5 Е218-Р6698-W91. Система Винсот, самая окраина. Дыра дырой, но уже на границе с моей Империей. Пойдет как точка промежуточного прыжка, а сходить там смысла нет. Единственная населенная планета, скажем так, не обременена излишками цивилизации и потому не имеет нормальных информационных ресурсов. Мне нужна более-менее развитая система, не слишком ценная с точки зрения обороны и потому не привлекающая пристального внимания Малака… ну, скажем, Орд-Радама подойдет. После выхода из гипера надо будет задать координаты».

В тесной, неуютной кают-компании его попутчика не обнаружилось. Вспомнив вчерашний разговор, Реван направился в трюм. Странный тип действительно был там. Дрых на явно собственноручно устроенном лежбище: снизу три ящика, на них брошен потрепанный матрас, а на стене сверху висит увесистого вида лом непонятного назначения. Видимо, чтобы напоминал о бренности бытия.

«И это называется – обычно он чутко спит», - иронично подумал Реван.

На пристальный взгляд механик открыл левый глаз, сфокусировал зрение на вошедшем и флегматично произнес:

\- Доброе утро.

И закрыл его обратно.

\- Доброе, - согласился Реван, весело думая, чем Темному Лорду полагается отвечать на такую наглость.

Механик снова открыл левый глаз, убедился, что оставлять его в покое никто не собирается, и со вздохом сел на ящиках.

\- Ты хочешь общаться, - констатировал он.

\- Хочу, - кивнул Реван. – Мне нужно знать, чего от тебя ожидать и что ты собираешься делать дальше.

Несколько удивленный взгляд был ему ответом.

\- Так с тобой лететь. В Империю. Я вроде говорил вчера.

\- Не то чтобы мне требовался попутчик, - нахмурился Реван. Да, этот странный тип не прирезал его, пока он валялся в исцеляющем трансе. Но этого маловато для того, чтобы проникаться к нему безграничным доверием и тащить к себе в союзники.

\- Не то чтобы я жаждал сходить с корабля прямо в гипере, - в тон ему произнес механик.

Реван хмыкнул.

\- Мы летим к Винсоту. Это редкостная дыра на границе с Империей. Могу высадить там, могу – где-нибудь дальше.

\- Лучше второе, - кивнул механик. – Империя – это лучше, чем дыра.

\- Корабль я тебе, уж извини, не верну, - продолжил Реван. Механик пожал плечами.

\- Забирай. Я тут уже всё, что мог, подшаманил, теперь найду другое поле деятельности.

\- А что ты на нем подкрутил? – невольно заинтересовался Реван.

В глазах механика зажглись огоньки азарта. Он спрыгнул с ящиков, оперся об один из них локтем.

\- Ну, во-первых, догнал класс гипердвигателя до 0,5…

\- Во-вторых, заливаешь!

\- А ты думаешь, чего это мы со всеми привычными вензелями и петлями до Винсота десять часов летим?

\- Так, покажи выкладки!..

Через полтора часа споров на сугубо профессиональные темы Реван решительно поменял свое мнение.

\- Значит, в Империю хочешь? Слушай, а как насчет заняться там работой по специальности?

\- Какой специальности? – нехорошо насторожился собеседник, вытирая друг о друга промасленные рукавицы (беседа шла с применением подручных аргументов, и гипердвигатель не развинтили в процессе только потому, что тот был занят важным делом).

\- Так механика! Не знаю, где ты учился, но у меня есть одна такая станция, где тебя с руками оторвут.

\- Станция? – нахмурился тот, кого Реван уже видел будущим конструктором своих кораблей. Если, конечно, пройдет проверку на лояльность. – Космическая?

\- Да.

\- Лучше не стоит, - с явственным сожалением вздохнул собеседник. – У меня в отношении станций… как там Диу говорит? «Анамнез неблагоприятный».

\- А конкретнее? – заинтересовался Реван.

\- Ну… - механик задумался, прикрыв глаза и что-то подсчитывая. – Скажем так, две из них после моего визита взорвались достоверно, третья – не слишком. Я покинул ее на середине эвакуации и не уверен в дальнейших событиях. Могла и устоять.

\- Так, может, стрелять надо было не так метко? – хмыкнул Реван. «Да, определенно, для механика у этого типа слишком бурная биография. И ведь не врет…»

\- Стрелял я только по одной, на остальных просто присутствовал, и то недолго, - буркнул собеседник. Затем помолчал, что-то прикидывая. – А станция боевая?

Реван задумался. С одной стороны, Звездная Кузница отродясь ни на кого не нападала. С другой стороны, только потому, что до нее еще и долететь надо. С третьей стороны, орудия там есть. С четвертой, их применение – это отнюдь не основная задача Звездной Кузницы…

\- Нет, - решил он. – Это верфь. Но она производит боевые корабли. У тебя ведь нет предубеждений против военного флота?

Механик блаженно прикрыл глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами. Судя по их движениям, слово «верфь» будило в нем какие-то давно забытые мечты.

\- Ладно, - кивнул он. – Я буду очень, очень осторожен и сделаю всё, чтобы она стояла… то есть висела… то есть летала… в общем, существовала в целости и нераздолбанности как можно дольше.

\- А я тебя как следует проверю, - предупредил Реван. – Мало ли, может, ты республиканский шпион с особо нестандартным способом внедрения.

Механик усмехнулся.

\- Пойдет. Сделка?

Он протянул ладонь, видимо, предлагая скрепить договор рукопожатием. Так, насколько помнил Реван, поступали всякие криминальные и полукриминальные группировки, не доверяющие своих соглашений материальным носителям.

\- Сделка, - согласился он, отвечая на рукопожатие.

\- Кстати, меня Люк зовут, - неловко улыбнулся механик. Похоже, то, что он еще вчера забыл представиться, изрядно его смутило. – Люк Скайуокер.

\- Реван, - ухмыльнулся Реван в ответ.

Нет, разумеется, он мог скрыть имя до поры. Но зачем? Если этот парень – шпион джедаев, они и так в курсе, что пленник сбежал. Если же нет – рано или поздно он все равно узнает, с кем путешествует. Реван абсолютно не собирался оставлять такой ценный кадр на одной из контролируемых Малаком планет. Свой корабль надежнее. Ну и… что уж там, было нечто завораживающее в том, как глаза этого самого Люка медленно приобретали форму многогранного джедайского голокрона.

\- Да ты гонишь! – выдохнул тот.

\- А вот и нет! – еще шире ухмыльнулся Реван.

Люк помотал головой и обессиленно уселся обратно на ящики.

\- Дарт Реван. Темный Лорд ситхов. Правитель той самой Империи, куда мы летим.

\- Временно в изгнании, - нехотя поправил Реван. – Но приложу все усилия, чтобы это «временно» сократить.

\- Угу, изгнание главным калибром, - пробормотал Люк.

\- Я вполне смогу исполнить всё, что тебе наобещал, - раздраженно передернул плечами Реван. – Мне просто сначала надо пришибить одну лысую скотину, Малака, ты его не знаешь.

\- Ну почему же, - все так же пробормотал Люк.

\- Поэтому сейчас мы отправимся куда-нибудь, где я смогу получить достоверную информацию. За тот месяц, что я валялся в джедайском лазарете, Малак мог наворотить такого, что разгребать придется десятилетиями.

\- А из лазарета ты… то есть вы, Лорд, сбежали? – уточнил Люк. Реван кивнул. – Поменялось, однако…

\- И мне надо этого татуированного шаака с повышенной бодливостью остановить, пока он не разгромил всё, до чего успеет дотянуться.

\- Но вы же ситх, - Люк, казалось, слегка удивился. – Чем вас это не устраивает?

\- То, что я ситх, не означает, что я лезу разрушать всё, до чего могу достать, просто потому, что мне Тьма в голову ударила! – зло сверкнул глазами Реван. Люк нахмурился, потом кивнул.

\- Да, понимаю. Репутация… - он грустно улыбнулся чему-то. – Темный Лорд вовсе не душит некомпетентных офицеров пачками, просто ему удобнее, чтобы все так думали. Простите, Лорд Реван, я поддался стереотипам.

\- Ничего, - Реван мотнул головой. – Стереотипы – не Темная Сторона, им можно и поддаться ненадолго.

Люк вздохнул, посмотрел на собственные руки, потом – на висящий на стене металлический лом.

\- И этот Малак – тоже Темный Лорд? – зачем-то уточнил он. Реван кивнул.

\- Эх, - философски сказал Люк, гибким движением поднимаясь с ящиков. Ревану показалось… нет, не показалось! Движения уже немолодого, побитого жизнью механика-контрабандиста как-то странно изменились, потекли. То ли распрямилась спина, то ли по-другому развернулись плечи… не понять точнее.

\- Всё та же задница и опять на мою несчастную голову, - заключил Люк, направляясь к выходу из трюма.


	8. Chapter 8

«Да! Бастила, девочка моя, я тебя практически обожаю».

Реван сидел на койке в импровизированном медотсеке и с наслаждением уплетал стандартный продуктовый паек Ордена. Почти двое суток вынужденного голодания делали этот процесс особенно приятным. А уж то, что в камбузной нише обнаружились запасы примерно на неделю мотания по космосу, благодаря чему еду можно быть не экономить, - тем более.

«Ладно, - он с сожалением посмотрел на пустую упаковку от пайка. – Неизвестно, чем там меня в Анклаве кормили. Может, я большую часть этого месяца пролежал на внутривенном питании. Не стоит идти к камбузной нише за добавкой. Оставшееся время лучше провести с большей пользой».

\- Диу, - строго сказал Реван, ложась на койку, - не вздумай мне ничего вводить, понял?

\- Я буду проводить процедуры согласно заранее согласованной схеме лечения, - скрипнул меддроид. – Твой запрет мне безразличен, ночной кошмар таксидермиста.

\- Почему таксидермиста? – невольно заинтересовался Реван.

\- Шкура вся в шрамах, плохого качества, - пояснил Диу. Реван кивнул.

\- А озвучь-ка мне эту самую схему лечения, - коварно предложил он.

Диу мрачно мигнул датчиками.

\- Тебе показан полный покой и обезболивающие по запросу, - недовольно проскрипел он.

\- Какая жалость, - весело сказал Реван.

\- Создатель – слишком хороший врач, чтобы оставлять мне хоть что-то, - пожаловался Диу.

Реван с интересом пощупал грудь. И правда, боль уже полностью исчезла, и дышать получалось нормально. Нет, разумеется, его лечили в Анклаве и долго – он помнил, что во время выстрела в корабля Малака на него рухнуло какое-то из креплений. И как до Дантуина-то дотащили?.. Впрочем, Лорды ситхов – на редкость живучие твари.

\- А ты бы, конечно, предпочел сделать мне парочку полостных операций, - улыбнулся Реван, ощупывая кожу кончиками пальцев. Поверх ребер и грудины разбегались тонкие линии шрамов. Один из них был свежее и шире: видимо, здесь и была та не до конца зажившая рана, что болела во время побега. Жаль, не понять, что залечил этот Люк, а в чем помог исцеляющий транс.

\- Подтверждаю, - грустно скрипнул Диу.

***  
Через два часа сорок минут Реван снова поднялся с койки. Тело ощущалось непривычно легким: побочный эффект длительного использования исцеляющего транса. Что поделать, ему очень давно не доставалось настолько тяжело. Уже и забыл, когда последний раз лежал в трансе по полдня. И это учитывая, что его интенсивно лечили…  
Реван вздохнул, повел плечами, проверяя тело. Да, определенно, уже можно нормально двигаться. Даже потренироваться стоит, пусть и осторожно. Необходимо как можно скорее вспомнить, что он, вообще-то, один из лучших мечников Империи.

«А то будет, как с этой Бастилой. Позор! Вспомнить стыдно! Темного Лорда ситхов едва не зарубила какая-то джедайка! Притом что ее сильная сторона – не бой на световых мечах, а медитации. Меня ж даже коррибанские студенты засмеяли бы! И то, что я едва отошел от ран и был контужен возвращающейся памятью, ничуть меня не оправдывает».

Впрочем, сначала надо было проконтролировать выход из гиперпрыжка. Реван направился в рубку, стараясь на ходу припомнить координаты Орд-Радамы. Все-таки, будь ты хоть трижды Темный Лорд ситхов, а знать наизусть астрогационные метки всех систем своей Империи малореально. Как там было, сетка точно Q-5, а дальше? Е240-К1109… или 1019?

В кресле пилота обнаружился… да, Сила точно говорила, что это Люк. Впрочем, на борту и не было иных разумных, Реван, раздраженный собственной невнимательностью при захвате корабля, проверил все помещения этой лоханки. Но теперь, глядя на механика, он удивлялся сам себе. И какого хатта он вчера решил, что этому парню за сорок? Сейчас кажется, что и двадцать пять недавно исполнилось…

«Он – одаренный, - напомнил себе Реван. – Определять на глаз возраст одаренных – занятие неблагодарное».

За то время, пока он лежал в трансе, Люк отмылся от масла и технических жидкостей, побрился, подстриг волосы, оказавшиеся неожиданно светлыми, хотя и полуседыми. Истрепанный бурной жизнью комбинезон механика сменился костюмом, видимо, из гардероба бывшего капитана контрабандистов: темные брюки, майка, куртка из синтетической кожи. Вместо грубых рабочих рукавиц – перчатка на правую руку. Теперь в рубке сидел человек неопределенного возраста, в удобной и для боя, и для похода одежде, спокойный и собранный. Равнодушие, пропитавшее фигуру Люка, не исчезло, нет. Просто теперь оно походило на сжатую пружину, терпеливо ждущую того мига, когда нужно будет распрямиться.

«Н-да. А ты, механик, опаснее, чем предпочитаешь казаться…»

\- Полторы минуты до расчетного времени выхода, - сказал Люк, не оборачиваясь. Реван кивнул, разложил кресло второго пилота, сел, машинально щелкнув страховочным ремнем. Пальцы его заскользили по приборной доске. Астрокарты… старье, конечно, но захватывают и часть Империи. Люк упоминал, что они возили туда контрабанду во время войны. Или, наоборот, в Республику? Ладно, это несущественно. Сетка Q-5, Орд-Радама… ага, все-таки 1109. Е240-К1109-W301. Поправки на влияние гравитационных полей потребуются, но незначительные, точка выхода на самом краю системы…

\- Конец прыжка, - произнес Люк. Реван плотнее вжался спиной в кресло. Корабль дернуло, полосы гиперпространства сжались обратно в звезды.

Реван вгляделся в остекление рубки. Вышли удачно: голубовато-зеленый шарик Винсота виднелся довольно далеко, его гравитационное поле не вносило помех в работу навигационных устройств. Еще одна планета, необитаемая, висела ближе. Реван коснулся приборной доски, внося поправки.

\- Мы ни разу не садились здесь, когда летали, - Люк рассматривал далекий Винсот, прищурив глаза. Уголки его губ чуть дрогнули то ли в мечтательной улыбке, то ли в горькой усмешке. – Сейчас будем?

\- Нет, - мотнул головой Реван. – Я же говорил, это хаттова дыра. Никакого доступа к информации. Единственное, чем можно разжиться на Винсоте, - это продовольствие. Но у нас пока еще есть запасы, а потеря времени опасна. Если нас преследуют корабли дантуинского Анклава – а я в этом почти уверен – то, задержавшись здесь, мы можем наткнуться на них при попытке улететь из системы.

\- Значит, держим фору, - кивнул Люк. – Я правильно понимаю, что в Империю джедаи не полезут?

\- Верно, - усмехнулся Реван, вводя финальные координаты. – Это у Винсота даже собственных сил космической обороны нет. А в Империи полно патрульных. Отловят. Я задал маршрут, выводи на счисление.

Люк сдвинул рычаги, перемещая неповоротливое на вид, но такое быстрое тело космического корабля по расцвеченной звездами пустоте.

\- Прыжок, - предупредил он. Миг – и в остеклении рубки снова протянулись линии гиперпространства.

\- Двенадцать с половиной часов до прыжка, - Реван наклонился к панели, отстегивая ремни.

\- Придется тратить дополнительное время, чтобы пересечь Хайдианский путь, - пояснил Люк. – Зато так нас никто не сможет отследить.

\- Пойдет, - отмахнулся Реван. – Если я правильно понял, состояние корабля позволяет прыгать хоть до Ракаты-Прайм.

Люк кивнул, поднялся из кресла, собираясь покинуть рубку

\- Кстати, - остановил его Реван. – Ты ведь одаренный?

\- Все мы одарены в той или иной степени, - повторил Люк вчерашнюю фразу.

\- Как насчет тренировки? – Реван коснулся светового меча на поясе. Поединок, пусть и учебный, многое мог сказать об этом странном то ли воине, то ли механике… он и сам уже не знал, кем считать случайного попутчика.

Люк задумался, затем кивнул.

\- Нужно восстанавливать форму. Пойдемте в трюм, Лорд Реван, там достаточно места.

Реван ожидал, что его противник достанет откуда-нибудь из-под одежды световой меч. Однако, Люк предпочел снять со стены давешний лом. Приглядевшись, Реван удивленно дернул уголком рта: тусклый отблеск металла был ему знаком.

\- Черное железо?

\- Сплав с содержанием кортозиса, - кивнул Люк. Крутанул оружие вокруг себя, явно вспоминая давно забытые движения.

\- Внушительный дрын, - одобрил Реван, следя за ним глазами. Тяжелый даже на вид металлический шест длиной примерно по запястье хозяина, поднявшего руку над головой, действительно вызывал невольное уважение.

\- Посох, - поправил Люк. Ладони его прогулялись по оружию, заново привыкая к его весу. Реван зажег трофейный зеленый клинок, с легкой тоской вспомнив родной меч.  
Люк оказался очень интересным противником. Со своим дрыном он обращался весьма неплохо, хотя и чувствовалось, что в последние годы у него почти не было практики. Порадовал и стиль боя, совершенно незнакомый Ревану. Впрочем, отблескивающий темным металлом дрын вращался в руках хозяина не слишком быстро: Люк то ли сам вспоминал, как им сражаются, то ли учитывал не самое лучшее состояние Ревана. Содержание кортозиса было явно недостаточным, чтобы выключить клинок светового меча, но позволяло смело блокировать любые его удары. По мнению Ревана, если бы Люк полностью напитал свое оружие Силой, получился бы неплохой артефакт, но он явно предпочитал делать ставку на скрытность и незаметность для одаренных. Не только дрын был обычной металлической палкой (если не учитывать его состав). Даже и сам Люк, хотя и пользовался неосознанно боевым предвиденьем, как и большинство джедаев и ситхов, всё так же почти не ощущался в Силе! Так, слабые короткие всплески, как у латентного одаренного, не более. Впрочем, осознанных Силовых воздействий он и не совершал…

\- Хорошая маскировка, - одобрил Реван, ускользая от прогудевшего по воздуху взмаха шеста.

\- Привык, - Люк пожал плечами, попытался достать противника по ногам.

\- И техника необычная.

\- А, - Люк грустно улыбнулся чему-то, - наткнулся однажды на одну секту… Они поклонялись Силе, хотя и не были одаренными. Помог им кое в чем… они в благодарность согласились поучить меня вот этому.

Он крутанул шест в воздухе, иллюстрируя свои слова.

\- Остался у них на несколько лет. Знаете, это очень здорово, когда тебя учат.

\- Ты что, раньше ничему не учился? – удивился Реван, обходя защиту и пытаясь достать Люка в живот.

\- Одно дело – самоучкой или выбивая знания из тех, кто от тебя бегает по всей Галактике, - пожал плечами тот. Уклонился и опустил шест. – И совсем другое – когда тебя соглашаются обучать добровольно. Лорд Реван, возможно, в вашем состоянии лучше не злоупотреблять нагрузками?

\- Лучше, - вздохнул Реван, гася клинок. – Но мы еще продолжим. И поединок, и разговор.

Люк улыбнулся, глядя куда-то сквозь него.

\- Как скажете, Лорд Реван.


	9. Chapter 9

Все те часы, что оставались до прибытия на Орд-Радаму, Реван частично продрых, а частично провалялся в опостылевшем хуже грязного технического комбинезона исцеляющем трансе. Последнее заняло большую часть времени: все же в трансах разум почти не работает, отдавая управление Силе, из-за чего они неплохо заменяют сон. В результате за час до прилета Реван был бодр, свеж и зол из-за длительного бездействия. Что неожиданно вылилось во внеплановую тренировку для Люка. Что поделать – все те редкие разы, когда озверевший от лежания Лорд заглядывал в трюм, Люк неизменно дрых на ящиках. А Реван не терпел, когда в его присутствии кто-то наслаждался бездельем.

Люк на предложение потренироваться привычно открыл левый глаз, убедился, что от него не отстанут, и с тяжелым вздохом добыл откуда-то из недр своего лежбища световой меч.

«Наверное, у него сегодня недрыновое настроение», - весело подумал Реван, с интересом разглядывая оружие. Простая потертая рукоять, ярко-зеленый клинок.

\- Трофейный? – спросил он вслух, активируя собственный меч.

\- А? Нет, сам собрал, - мотнул головой Люк, добавляя к списку странностей еще одну. Не проходивший специального обучения одаренный, самостоятельно собравший себе меч, - это все же не совсем обычное явление.

Почти сразу же после начала поединка Реван убедился: в боях на световых мечах Люка никто толком не тренировал. Типичные движения самоучки, нахватавшегося разных приемов и попытавшегося взять себе всё без разбору. Впрочем, эта дикая мешанина явно не раз проходила обкатку боем: удары скупые, точные, позволяющие не тратить лишних сил на красивости, блоки уверенные и четкие. Да и… да, определенно, - Реван отскочил вбок, пропуская взмах клинка у самого лица – всё это пытались увязать в единую систему. Притом почти успешно.

Короткий обмен ударами – и Реван начал уже по-другому смотреть на то, как сражается Люк. Да, мешанина, да, здесь нельзя выделить ни одной нормальной связки. Но и предсказать эти хаотичные перемещения крайне сложно. Понять, куда Люк шагнет в следующий раз, куда поведет меч, - задача для мастера. Нет, это не выверенные сотнями боев и тысячами тренировок движения самого Ревана или того же Малака. До уровня настоящего мастера Люку далеко. Но его действия непредсказуемы и потому куда опаснее джедайских форм или стандартов подготовки воинов-ситхов. В этом Люке дремал настоящий талант мечника… увы, бездарно заваленный пропущенным временем. Воины, начавшие обучаться еще в детстве, двигаются совсем не так. Впрочем, он и сейчас опасен.

«Когда-нибудь это сможет стать стилем, - подумал Реван, блокируя очередную взявшуюся словно бы из ниоткуда атаку. – Если как следует поработать».

\- Лорд Реван, - заметил Люк после тренировки, - а не ограбить ли вам нашего капитана?

\- Так я вроде как уже, - хмыкнул Реван, красноречиво обводя рукой трюм.

\- Ну, в его гардероб вы так и не заглянули.

\- А, это, - Реван поморщился. – Этот тип уже меня в плечах и ниже на голову. В его тряпках я выгляжу еще хуже, чем в этом комбинезоне.

Он прошел в рубку, сел в кресло пилота.

\- На Орд-Радаме все равно придется покупать новую одежду. Нам ведь неизбежно потребуется искать моих сторонников… хатт, надеюсь, они сообразили сделать вид, что переметнулись к Малаку. А одно дело, когда от тебя требует подчинения клятвам верности Темный Лорд, и совсем другое – когда у тебя просит помощи раненый беглец в одежде с чужого плеча. Это будет выглядеть слабостью, а ее ситхи друг другу не прощают.

Люк невозмутимо кивнул, устраиваясь на месте второго пилота.

\- Потому я весь перелет валялся в трансе, - закончил Реван. Вывел на панель координаты Орд-Радамы.

\- Разрешите вопрос, Лорд Реван? – в глазах Люка заплясали озорные искры. – А у вас деньги на одежду есть?  
Реван хмыкнул.

\- Разумеется, нет, - с апломбом заявил он. – Темные Лорды не таскают в карманах мелочь. Особенно – в карманах ворованных технических комбинезонов.

Люк улыбнулся. «Кажется, я только что прошел проверку на снобизм, - подумал Реван. – Правильно, парень, того, кому будешь служить, нужно выбирать с умом».

\- Тогда предлагаю продать товар, - произнес Люк, откидываясь на спинку кресла.

\- Вы держали корабль полностью загруженным? – удивился Реван.

\- Не совсем, - Люк махнул рукой. – Только небольшую часть пока привезли. Но нам хватит, на Орд-Радаме за экологически чистые дантуинские деликатесы, выращенные заботливыми руками трудолюбивых фермеров и благословленные всем Советом джедаев, отдадут большие деньги.

Реван фыркнул, сдерживая смех. В голове его боролись две мысли: «Совет Анклава, полным Кругом Силы торжественно творящий Благой Светлый Ритуал над чахлым кустиком дантуинской клубники» и «какого хатта я жрал пайки, если у нас была такая свежатина?».

\- Думаю, этим займусь я, - решил Люк. – Все-таки Темным Лордам не пристало торговать жратвой, верно?

К двум образам тут же прибавился третий: Реван, в броне времен Мандалорских войн и с мечом на поясе, стоящий за прилавком мелкого продуктового рынка на Дантуине. Оставаться невозмутимым сразу же стало непосильной задачей.

\- Я все равно буду занят, - сказал он, просмеявшись. На навигационной панели замигали цифры обратного отсчета. – Минута до расчетного времени выхода из прыжка.   
Нужно будет провести тщательную проверку ГолоНета. Даже из открытых источников можно узнать, что Малак уже натворил или еще только собирается. Особенно если как следует поискать.

Люк кивнул, пристегиваясь. Корабль тряхнуло, Реван отработал рычагами, компенсируя переход на досветовую скорость.

\- Тогда мы высадимся в одном из малых торговых космопортов, - проговорил он, бросая корабль к планете. – Ты добудешь деньги, я – информацию.

***  
Чтобы оплатить вход в голобар, как раз хватило содержимого карточки того пьянчуги, комбинезон которого Реван сейчас протирал на сиденье возле терминала. Люк умотал куда-то договариваться, и теперь мегаполис Орд-Радамы кипел вокруг каждого из них, заворачивая в круги своей бесконечной, мигающей огнями жизни.

«Не забыть про одежду», - Реван потер виски. Он уже четвертый час терпеливо сводил воедино самые разные источники, собирая по крупицам сведения о смещениях в денежных потоках, поставках топлива и продовольствия, изменении временных торговых маршрутов и иных подобных вещах. Неожиданно полезным оказался закрытый (ненадолго) форум какого-то клана контрабандистов, где вскользь упоминались встречи с военными кораблями Империи в отдельных системах. Даже он, Реван, не мог бы незаметно переместить куда-то крупный флот. Что уж говорить о Малаке!

А сделать это он попытается, в этом Реван не сомневался. Потому что – вот уж чудо Силы! – за месяц и четыре дня его отсутствия Малак ухитрился не взорвать, не разбомбить и не выжечь до состояния ровной темной поверхности ни одной крупной планеты. Для него, с точки зрения раздраженного Ревана, это было подлинным достижением. И обозначать могло только одно: Малак копит силы для крупного удара. Судя по отслеженным смещениям продовольственных потоков и патрульных эскадр (спасибо безвестным контрабандистам), направлен он будет куда-то в сектор Райобалло. Точнее выяснить пока не удалось.

Реван устало откинулся на спинку кресла. Он никогда не любил работу с большими массивами информации, но не имел никаких оснований доверять ее тому же Люку. А идти к губернатору Орд-Радамы со словами «здрасте, я – Реван, не подскажете, куда у вас тут Малак намылился?»… нет уж, увольте.

Очередной поисковой запрос привел его на один из официальных сайтов Империи. Покопавшись в архиве месячной давности, Реван выяснил, что Малак, оказывается, страшно сожалеет о его гибели в результате подлой джедайской диверсии. По крайней мере, в четырехстраничной речи на эту тему говорилось именно так.

«Надо было тебе еще и верхнюю челюсть спилить, может, меньше бы болтал, - фыркнул про себя Реван. – Гунган ты наш безухий, демократией по башке стукнутый. Джедаи меня коварно убили, ну надо же… и выстрела по мостику из твоего главного калибра почему-то никто не заметил. Объяснение логичное, оправданное, но предсказуемое. Так, три страницы риторики на тему наших тесных и теплых отношений пропускаем, судя по этому опусу, мы с тобой только что цветочки на брудершафт не сажали. И бла-бла-бла на тему «мы отомстим». Информации полезной ноль целых, хатт десятых. Ладно, посмотрим дальше…»

Последний документ на сайте был опубликован два дня назад. Открыв его скорее ради интереса, Реван так и впился взглядом в экран терминала. Прочитав первые строки, он резко, до боли сжал пальцы. Глаза его на несколько секунд сверкнули золотом.

«Так-так… Малак, ты идиот с мозгами жареного майнока! Причем предварительно выпотрошенного».

Пафосные речи наподобие той, что ровными строками бежала сейчас по экрану, Реван и сам иногда писал. «Мы идем, спасайтесь все, а то как дадим больно». Он вывешивал такие предупреждения в открытый доступ ГолоНета незадолго до атаки, чтобы те чиновники атакуемых планет, что симпатизировали Империи и были (после заранее проведенной идеологической обработки) согласны перейти на ее сторону, готовились: сейчас их оккупируют и заставят работать. Так уже было на многих планетах, которые он завоевал. Благодаря тщательной подготовке, выбору и поддержке некоторых политических фигур и появлению таких предупреждений часто удавалось сохранить действующий правительственный аппарат, что было особенно важным в условиях катастрофического недостатка руководящих кадров. Но что-то заставляло Ревана сомневаться, что Малак, вывешивая свою речь, следовал именно этому принципу.

Еще два часа отчаянного рысканья по ГолоНету, несколько взломанных сайтов и пара частных выходов в ГолоЧат – и Реван, зло мотнув головой, встал из-за терминала. Нужно было действовать.

До прибытия Люка оставался еще час, и его Реван провел в трюме, с бешеной скоростью вспарывая воздух световым мечом. Время уходило, утекало кровью из ран, а ему снова приходилось ждать. Как и десятки раз до этого…

\- Успешно? – Люка встретил яростный высверк золотистых глаз.

\- Да.

\- Отлично. За одеждой. Потом – взлетаем.

Люк, видимо, проникшись настроением Ревана, весь очень короткий поход до ближайшего магазина не задавал вопросов. Только в рубке, поднимая корабль с посадочной площадки, глянул вопросительно.

\- Поздравляю, мы летим обратно, - Реван с бешеной скоростью колотил по кнопкам бортового компьютера. Поправки на гравитационное поле планеты, луны, на траектории встречных судов… - Выводи корабль по промежуточному счислению, я сейчас закончу.

Люк молча повел рычагами, сходя с орбиты.

\- По маршруту, - Реван ввел, наконец, последние числовые значения. На навигационной панели замигали несколько переменных.

\- Прыжок, - предупредил Люк через две минуты, и космос размазался линиями.

\- Эта лысая скотина решила бомбить Дантуин, - зло выдохнул Реван, откидываясь в кресле. – А точнее, Анклав джедаев!

Люк недоуменно глянул на него.

\- Ну и что?

Реван рывком поднялся на ноги.

\- Нет, я не о стереотипах, - поспешил добавить Люк. – Я понимаю, что Темные Лорды вовсе не стремятся вырезать всех джедаев оптом ради самого процесса. Но с точки зрения политики и общественного резонанса уничтожение Дантуина вполне оправдано. Ресурсов Малак потратит минимум, оборона там никакая, а шуму наделать получится на всю Галактику…

\- Во-первых, - Реван развернулся, мерно вышагивая от одной стены рубки к другой, - это совершенно не нужно…

Он раздраженно вздохнул и поправился:

\- Ладно, мне не нужно. Для Малака это практически физиологическая потребность: время от времени кого-нибудь бомбить. Вот бывает у людей метеоризм, а бывает – недержание орбитальных бомбардировок.

Люк фыркнул, явно представив себе эту картину.

\- Но есть же еще и во-вторых! – Реван взмахнул рукой. – Анклав на Дантуине – это наш кадровый резерв и огромная культурная ценность! Джедаи, джедаи… ха! Я обучался на Дантуине. Малак обучался на Дантуине. Да сам Лорд Экзар Кун обучался на Дантуине!

Люк ошалело хлопнул глазами. Об этой стороне жизни джедайского Анклава он явно был не в курсе.

\- Я не знаю, что не так с этим Анклавом, - Реван мотнул головой, - но оттуда только за последние полвека вышло три Темных Лорда… ладно, два с половиной. Малак еще не доказал свое право на этот титул. Я хоть сейчас перечислю несколько десятков имен своих верных… ну, по крайней мере, еще месяц назад верных сподвижников, вышедших из дантуинского Ордена. Хатт, да это – наша кузница кадров похлеще Академии на Коррибане! Потому что та выпускает мясо, жаждущее убийств и сражений, да и то по десятку в год из-за естественной убыли. А с Дантуина приходят умные, образованные, осознанно выбравшие Тьму и пославшие к хаттам джедаев люди! И Малак хочет уничтожить такое место?

Он остановился, резко переведя взгляд на навигационную панель.

\- Дантуин до последнего будет в составе Республики. Даже после моей победы он останется островком героического сопротивления и будет поставлять мне новых темных. В грядущей войне понадобятся все силы, которые только можно будет собрать, иначе возможности отбиться не будет!

\- Что, опять вонги? – тихо уточнил Люк. В голосе его откуда-то появилась усталая решимость человека, один раз уже прошедшего большую войну и готового, если понадобится, снова взять оружие.

\- Вишейт, - коротко ответил Реван, затем рывком развернулся, глянув на Люка. – А кто такие вонги?

\- Захватчики, - сквозь привычное уже равнодушие в словах Люка сквозила боль. – Из-за пределов Галактики. Победить можно только всем вместе.

\- Ни разу не слышал о таком, - Реван шагнул к нему.

\- А их и не было, - пожал плечами Люк. – Они придут нескоро.

\- Видения?

«Хатт, вот только еще одной внешней угрозы нам и не хватало! Тут с Империей Вишейта не знаешь, что делать, так еще и какие-то непонятные вонги взялись!»

\- Не совсем, - Люк покачал головой. – Наверное, вам стоит знать, Лорд, раз уж я с вами теперь…

\- Да уж стоит, - ласково улыбнулся Реван, чувствуя, как взбешенная из-за бредней Малака Сила хлещет о щиты воли и самоконтроля.

\- Я сражался с ними, - просто ответил Люк. – Примерно через три тысячи лет. Может, позже. Я плохо учил историю.

Реван медленно сел обратно в кресло второго пилота.

\- Поясни, - разум уже начал лихорадочно просчитывать, чем может быть вызван такой феномен, что с ним теперь делать и как использовать.

\- Я там жил, - Люк уставился куда-то между линий гиперпространства. – И провалился. Сюда. Наверное, это был Шторм Силы, я читал про такое… Неосознанный. Не собирался переходить, хотел просто не быть. Слишком многие погибли. Надоело смотреть, как мои дети убивают друг друга, и быть неспособным изменить хоть что-то.

Он помолчал.

\- Джейсен и Джейна, - ответил он на вопросительный взгляд Ревана. – Мои племянники. Близняшки. Один пал на Темную Сторону, другая – на Светлую… Не столкнуться посередине не смогли. Равны в мастерстве, равны в Силе, и сама Сила любила их одинаково. Вместе и легли.

Люк снова замолчал, затем продолжил:

\- Я попросил. Силу. Не видеть больше такого. Очнулся здесь. Не понял сразу, что произошло и где я. Но тут уж точно не было никого из моей семьи.

Он перевел взгляд на приборную доску.

\- Несколько лет просто сидел на Дантуине. Прибился к контрабандистам, жил… потом встретил вас, Лорд Реван. Выходит, Сила решила, что мой отпуск закончен.

Люк криво усмехнулся, поднимая глаза.

\- Хорошо еще, что хоть как-то я историю все же учил. Иначе бы я на ваше имя только кивнул невозмутимо.

\- Я отметился в учебниках истории? – невольно заинтересовался Реван. – Что ж, логично и предсказуемо. А как именно?

\- Наврали, - пожал плечами Люк. Задумался, припоминая. – Был такой джедай. Герой Мандалорских войн, генерал.

\- Пока правда, - кивнул Реван.

\- Потом ушел на Темную Сторону и немного там погулял, - продолжил Люк.

\- Прямо так и написали? – восхитился Реван.

\- Да нет, там про страшные преступления, Империю Зла и власть Тьмы, - Люк пожал плечами. – Это же про всех пишут.

\- Джедайская пропаганда, - махнул Реван. – Дальше давай.

\- Потом вы после тяжелого ранения раскаялись, вернулись к Свету и несколько лет методично разносили собственную Империю. Малака, кстати, пришибли во славу Республики. Что было дальше, никто не знает, потому что после победы вы куда-то исчезли… Лорд Реван?

Реван не слушал, стремительно желтея глазами. Последние детали головоломки встали на место.

«К Свету, значит, вернулся. Так вот зачем я был вам нужен, джедаи, вот ради какой великой цели я очнулся с пустой головой и чистой памятью! Вы меня хорошо знали, магистры. Вы помнили, как страстно я жаждал знаний все время обучения… да, я бы на все пошел, чтобы заполнить эту невыносимую пустоту в сознании. И если бы после пробуждения мне бы предоставили информацию… любую, хоть слова, хоть заботливо подсунутые воспоминания, про Свет, про Республику, про всё, что угодно! – да, я бы принял ее, как часть себя, я бы тогда любую отраву проглотил и усвоил… Сила! Ох, светлые, когда я верну себе Империю, Малак с его страстью к бомбарировкам вам милостью судьбы покажется!»

Он глубоко вдохнул, судорожно пытаясь успокоиться. Сила билась о стены рубки, заливая помещение почти зримой Тьмой и не желая, упорно не желая возвращаться в тиски воли своего хозяина. Кажется, такой потери контроля он не допускал еще со времен Мандалорских войн… интересно, этот Люк еще хотя бы дышит?  
Люк, к огромному удивлению Ревана, обнаружился живым и даже особо не пришибленным, только чуть взъерошенным. Наверное, сильный одаренный. Слабый бы не пережил гнева Темного Лорда.

\- А тут вы, видимо, сбежали, - подытожил он.

\- Да, - Реван медленно, с мучительными усилиями брал под контроль взбесившуюся Силу. – Очнулся еще в лазарете. После того, как мне стерли память. Но до того как записали новую.

Люк неожиданно отвернулся, странно хрюкнув в рукав. Реван озадаченно понял, что его вечно невозмутимый попутчик пытается просмеяться.

\- Ох… а ведь это, наверное, мы виноваты… восстановили, называется, равновесие…

\- Ты о чем?

\- Понимаете, - Люк посмотрел на него со странным выражением лица: словно бы его застукали в кухне с мешком пирожков, а он и сам не понимает, что здесь делает и зачем ему эти странные штуки, – где-то с полгода назад та банда, к которой я примкнул, взяла крупный заказ на медикаменты. Оптовая закупка, хорошая цена… мы сдали их какому-то перекупщику, но сейчас я думаю: а кому на Дантуине может понадобиться годовой запас лекарств на экипаж небольшого корабля-госпиталя? Не фермерским же хозяйствам на пять человек и десять дроидов.

Реван хмыкнул. Сила, наконец, снова привычно свернулась в клубок под ребрами.

\- То есть меня и мою Империю спасла партия паленого наркотика, которую подсунула Анклаву шайка контрабандистов? – он злорадно усмехнулся. – Воистину, странные же шутки шутит иногда Сила…

\- Выходит, что так, - Люк виновато улыбнулся. – И Империю, и Республику. Там потом та еще каша была…

\- А джедаи вообще одержимы тягой к разрушению государств куда как сильнее ситхов, - глаза Ревана постепенно теряли золотистый отблеск. – Особенно – наших государств.

\- Так всегда было и всегда будет, - вздохнул Люк. Усмехнулся кончиками губ. – Значит, летим спасать джедаев от очередного Темного Лорда?

\- Как ты это формулируешь, - проворчал Реван, выходя из рубки. – Уже прямо самому не хочется.


	10. Chapter 10

\- А куда мы вообще направляемся? – Люк перемещался по трюму, вращая вокруг тела свой любимый дрын. Реван, который после пары часов сна опять мучился бездействием, злокозненно поднял его с опустевших ящиков и использовал для тренировки. Что-то подсказывало, что Малака придется убеждать в лучших традициях стереотипных Темных Лордов.

На вопрос Реван выдал цепочку координат.

\- Гравлекс-Мед. Система на небольшом расстоянии от Дантуина. Там мы попробуем перехватить одну из эскадр, идущих на операцию. Вице-адмирал, командующий ей, умный человек, раз не был смещен в начале правления Малака. Раньше я сказал бы, что он еще и верный, но теперь это потребуется уточнять.

\- Мы попросим помощи? – уточнил Люк.

\- Мы передадим ему важные сведения, - поправил его Реван. – О том, что становление Малака Темным Лордом было несколько преждевременно.

\- Но вы считаете, что он нам поможет, - Люк опустил дрын.

\- Разумеется, нет, - раздраженно мотнул головой Реван. – Но если он попытается схватить меня и передать Малаку, я просто убью его и вернусь на корабль. А дальше мы рванем к Дантуину, опережая эскадру, двигатели это позволяют. Пришвартуемся к «Левиафану», я знаю мертвые зоны наблюдения, и дальше как обычно. А вот если Эйриш мне поможет, появится возможность пробраться напрямую к Малаку, не тратя сил на незаметный проход по всему флагману. Поэтому я постараюсь его убедить.

Люк усмехнулся и показал, как: одну руку демонстративно сжал в кулак, а другой провел перед лицом.

\- Ты слишком много общался с джедаями, - хмыкнул Реван. – Словами, Люк, словами. Ни ментальные воздействия, ни тем более удушение Силы не дают долгосрочного результата. Если хочешь, чтобы человек шел за тобой, позволь ему сделать выбор самому. Желательно – тот, который нужен тебе.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Люк и красноречиво повесил дрын на крюки. Реван недовольно вздохнул. Конечно, загонять себя на тренировках незадолго до тяжелого боя – это неразумно. Но делать-то что-то надо!

Несколько часов на сон, еще несколько – на тренировку Силовых техник в трюме… Люка, кстати, на ящиках почему-то не было. Странно. До сих пор Реван видел этого человека в двух состояниях: «дрыхнет» и «если пнуть, тренируется». Может, в рубке сидит?

Люк действительно обнаружился в кресле второго пилота. Снял перчатку с левой кисти, закатал рукав и деловито ковырялся отверткой где-то в районе предплечья.

\- Руку себе регулирую, - объяснил он. Реван бесцеремонно заглянул через плечо. Рука Люка, на первый взгляд самая обычная, имела незаметную крышечку, сейчас откинутую и демонстрирующую какие-то рычажки и провода.

\- Протез? – Реван пораженно тряхнул головой. Он ведь видел эту ладонь, когда жал руку Люку, скрепляя их договор! Видел и даже щупал, там не было и следа металла!

\- Ага, - Люк кивнул, поворачивая какой-то винтик.

\- Но такого качества?

\- Кое-какие механизмы сам усовершенствовал! – в глазах Люка мелькнуло довольство. – А сверху – синтетические плоть и кожа. У нас такие делают, неплохая чувствительность получается в итоге.

\- До чего в будущем техника дошла, - медленно проговорил Реван. – Говоришь, сам усовершенствовал?..

Занятие на перелет нашлось мгновенно. Первые два часа Люк объяснял устройство протеза, а Реван комментировал, спорил и требовал уточнений. Затем они перепрограммировали навигационный компьютер на работу с трехмерными голографическими редакторами («эта модель на штатный гиперпрыжок больше шестидесяти процентов памяти не использует, так что все безопасно!»). Потом искали эти редакторы на всех четырех датападах на корабле. Нашли. Установили. Еще два часа спорили о возможных усовершенствованиях протеза… А затем прыжок как-то внезапно подошел к концу, и обсуждение пришлось сворачивать.

Линии гиперпространства оборвались, открывая звездное небо и расчертившие его корабли.

\- Что, бывал уже на таких? – улыбнулся Реван, следя глазами за Люком. Тот смотрел на плывущие в остеклении рубки силуэты боевых кораблей со смесью хищного прищура офицера-наводчика и тоски мальчишки, глядящего на агитационный плакат.

\- Увы, не было опыта, - Люк вздохнул. – Я летал на крупных кораблях, но ни разу – в качестве члена команды. Максимум, что у меня было, - лоханки вроде этой.

Он мотнул головой, обводя взглядом рубку.

\- А что за последовательность цифр вы переслали на их флагман, Лорд Реван? Если это, разумеется, не военная тайна.

Реван усмехнулся.

\- Я вспомнил всё, что меня пытались заставить забыть. В том числе и оперативные флотские коды. Этот – от курьера, несущего ценную, но секретную информацию. Требует немедленной встречи и препровождения к начальству.

\- Хороший код, - одобрил Люк. – И ведь чистая правда.

\- Да, - согласился Реван. – Эта информация действительно очень ценна и очень секретна. Пока.

\- А он вас узнает? – Люк вел корабль в гостеприимно открытый ангар, готовясь к стыковке. – Насколько я помню из истории, вы всегда носили шлем с маской.

\- А здесь-то в чем проблема? – удивился Реван. – Я просто сделаю вот так.

Он слегка распустил Силу, наполняя рубку Тьмой. Люк недоуменно глянул на него.

\- Любой ситх отличит отпечаток своего Лорда в Силе, - объяснил Реван, видя, что его не поняли.

\- А, - медленно кивнул Люк. – Ясно. Да, с вашим количеством одаренных это неплохой метод.

\- У вас в будущем еще и одаренные в дефиците, - проворчал Реван, глядя, как корабль соприкасается со стыковочной площадкой флагмана. – Так, оставайся здесь и будь в рубке. Возможно, мне понадобится взлетать очень быстро.

Люк флегматично пожал плечами.

***  
К счастью, вице-адмирал Эйриш не обманул ожиданий Ревана. Он оказался не только умным и верным, но еще и очень хорошо владеющим собой человеком. На Силу, наполняющую его каюту, он только вздрогнул, слегка изменился в лице и спокойно поприветствовал Темного Лорда. Он же предложил и план проникновения на «Левиафан», простой и надежный. Перед атакой Анклава Малак планировал провести флотское совещание, в основном не для раздачи ценных указаний, а чтобы в очередной раз проверить лояльность высших офицеров.

\- Малака многие не любят, Лорд, - признался Эйриш. – Большинство подчинились ему, мы все же присягали Империи, а не вам. Но если есть возможность выбирать…

\- Правильно подчинились, - кивнул Реван. – Вы предлагаете проникнуть на корабль перед совещанием?

\- Да. Я доложу Малаку о ценных сведениях, которые, вероятно, будут ему интересны, - Эйриш оскалился, - и прибуду на «Левиафан» за час до начала собрания.

\- И вы предоставите ему эти сведения, - усмехнулся Реван.

\- Ну, он же так переживал из-за вашей смерти, - глаза Эйриша нехорошо блеснули. – Наверняка обрадуется. Да и вам, Лорд, вряд ли помешает помощь.

\- Отнюдь, - вздохнул Реван. Он сожалел о необходимости рисковать грамотным и компетентным специалистом, но сознавал: один он едва ли справится со всем мостиком Малака. А уж в том, что высших офицеров «Левиафана» тот полностью заменил своими ставленниками, сомневаться не приходилось.

Выйдя из каюты вице-адмирала, Реван направился обратно к ангару. Следовало сказать Люку, что угрозы больше нет, и согласовать дальнейшие действия.   
Многообещающего механика-конструктора лучше было бы оставить на корабле Эйриша, чтобы не попался Малаку под горячую руку. С другой стороны, в случае смерти Ревана – а такой исход тоже вероятен – ценный кадр достанется Малаку. Эта перспектива была благоприятна для Империи, но не привлекала Ревана с чисто эгоистической точки зрения.

Люк все еще сидел в рубке, положив руки на рычаги.

\- Отбой тревоги, - произнес Реван, заходя внутрь. – Нас здесь помнят, любят и все прочее.

Люк кивнул, откидываясь на спинку кресла. Рядом с ним Реван заметил прислоненный к стене дрын.

\- Переоденься, - на колени Люку лег пакет с флотской формой Империи ситхов. – Эта одежда позволит тебе затеряться среди экипажа и не вызывать лишних вопросов.

Люк снова кивнул, поднялся на ноги, подхватывая дрын.

\- Пойдем, - Реван мотнул головой в сторону выхода. – Мы переселяемся на крейсер.

До самой гостевой каюты, которую предоставил им Эйриш, Люк молчал. Только там, переодевшись, уточнил:

\- План действий?

\- Перед атакой Малак проведет совещание, там будут все высшие офицеры, - начал Реван.

\- А что, голограммы еще не изобрели? – удивился Люк.

\- Давно уже, - Реван махнул рукой. – Просто Малак – Темный Лорд без году неделя и еще не заработал нужного авторитета. Он предпочтет собрать подчиненных вживую, каждого прощупать Силой и, если необходимо, лично убедить в пользе повиновения.

Люк чему-то усмехнулся.

\- Да, с голограммами сложнее… мы появимся на совете?

\- Нет. Эйриш проведет меня за час до него. На флотском совещании будет слишком много высших офицеров, а большинство из них – сильные одаренные. Нельзя с точностью предсказать, кто из них на чью сторону встанет, когда поймет, что Темных Лордов как-то резко стало вдвое больше, чем было. А Эйриша с докладом о ценных агентурных сведениях Малак примет либо в каюте, либо на мостике. В обоих случаях народу будет меньше.

\- Кого, кроме Малака, надо будет убивать? – поинтересовался Люк. Пальцы его скользили по гладко отполированному черному железу.

\- Если в каюте, то никого, - машинально ответил Реван. – Если на мостике, то весь персонал. Малак не мог не заменить их своими людьми, только не на флагмане…

Внезапно он понял, что имел в виду Люк.

\- Так! Ты что, собрался сражаться с Малаком?

Люк недоуменно поднял взгляд.

\- Ну да. А что?

\- Кхм! – от такой наглости Реван даже слова нашел не сразу. – Люк, Малак – мой друг и ученик. И хатта с два я дам его убить кому-то, кроме себя самого. Я ценю твою готовность помочь, но это – моя проблема, и ее я буду решать сам.

Люк какое-то время непонимающе смотрел на него, а потом совершенно по-мальчишески покраснел.

\- Ох, простите, Лорд Реван. Привычка…

\- Дурные же у вас там, в будущем, привычки, - хмыкнул Реван. – Я буду благодарен тебе, если поможешь мне и Эйришу с персоналом мостика, но не более. Извини, Люк, но с Малаком тебе не справиться. Ты неплохо сражаешься что световым мечом, что своим дрыном, но в последний раз дрался против опытного воина явно много лет назад.

\- Знаете, вы первый, кого это волнует, - усмехнулся Люк. – Как-то уже привык: раз Темный Лорд – значит, это для меня поставили.

\- Тебе доводилось убивать Темных Лордов? – Реван недоверчиво глянул на него. Нет, этот парень неплох в поединке, наверняка полон сюрпризов и в первую очередь за счет последнего смертельно опасен. Но не для кого-то сильнее тех же мастеров-джедаев…

\- Да, - коротко ответил Люк. – Дважды.


	11. Chapter 11

\- И как ты себе это представляешь?

\- Просто. Беру и делаю вот так, - Люк протянул руку, сжал пальцы.

\- И никто, разумеется, ничего не замечает.

\- Я сделаю невозмутимое лицо. Это обычно помогает.

\- И все сразу сделают вид, что член экипажа, таскающий с собой здоровенный дрын, – это в порядке вещей.

\- Посох, - поправил Люк, погладив кончиками пальцев гладкий металл предмета спора.

\- Дрын, – уверенно заявил Реван. – Поверь, Люк, я видел посохи. Они выглядят не так.

\- И я видел посохи, - покладисто согласился Люк. – Они выглядят именно так.

По выражению лица не было понятно, говорит ли он серьезно. Впрочем, Сила с готовностью показывала Ревану: его соратник немного нервно веселится и слегка дергается перед боем. Это было объяснимо: Реван и сам не был спокоен полностью. Если бы не Дантуин! Он отлежался бы, восстановился до конца, набрал группу сторонников и пришел бы к Малаку уже без спешки и риска. А теперь приходится, как какому-нибудь светлому спасителю Галактики, лезть без должной подготовки в самое… кубло! И всё потому, что Малаку втемяшилось в башку бомбить Дантуин. Да он бы еще Звездную Кузницу взорвать вздумал!

\- Я сделаю вид, что это – запчасть, - Люк, кажется, тоже прекрасно понимал, как сбрасывать лишнее напряжение перед боем. – А я несу ее, чтобы что-то чинить.

\- Чудесно, - согласился Реван. – И что же такое может сломаться на мостике или в каюте Темного Лорда, чтобы в качестве запчасти потребовался здоровенный железный дрын?

Люк задумался, затем предположил:

\- Малак?

\- Ну, он там, безусловно, сломается, - хмыкнул Реван. – Но вот чинить ты его не будешь. И ломать, кстати, тоже.

\- Я помню, Лорд Реван, - Люк смущенно улыбнулся. – Вы не подумайте, я же не маньяк какой-нибудь с порочной страстью к Темным Лордам. Я только рад буду, если его убьете вы.

\- Именно, - кивнул Реван. – Пожалуй, повезло, что мы успели обговорить этот важный момент заранее.

Люк фыркнул, видимо, представив себе, как два отважных героя делят тушку Темного Лорда.

\- А ты будешь отвлекать тех, кто окажется на мостике, - продолжил Реван. – Они – обученные ситхи, сильные и опытные. Задержав их, ты очень мне поможешь.

\- А если нас пригласят в каюту, я стою на пороге и символизирую… - Люк задумался, - неопределенность бытия.

\- Да, именно ее, - согласился Реван. – У тебя хорошо получится. Но вот это тебе лучше оставить в каюте. На моем флагмане… хатт, да даже на флагмане у Малака команда не ходит с дрынами наперевес.

\- Сделаем вид, что я – механик. Форму еще можно сменить, время есть.

\- Механика не пустят просто так ни на мостик, ни в каюту. Даже в компании вице-адмирала.

\- А так мы как планируем проходить?

\- На нас – простая форма неодаренных без знаков отличия, - Реван поправил рукав, скрывающий примотанную к предплечью рукоять светового меча. – Примут за адъютантов или сопровождающих. Некоторые офицеры, обуреваемые паранойей, берут в адъютанты только неодаренных. Но сопровождающие с дрынами тоже не ходят! Почему бы тебе просто не взять световой меч?

\- Я же по форме неодаренный, - напомнил Люк. Когда они готовились, Реван решил воспользоваться его умением маскироваться в Силе и принес именно этот комплект одежды. Люк одобрил: если от него не будут ожидать использования Силы, это даст лишние секунды на атаку.

\- Ну и что? – Реван поддернул рукав, показывая, как именно можно носить световой меч, не демонстрируя его всем желающим.

\- А еще все офицеры наверняка умеют против сейбера сражаться, - добавил Люк. – А против посоха – нет.

\- Это верно, - признал Реван. – Ладно, давай его, что ли, подо что-нибудь замаскируем. Прилепим на конец световой меч, сделаем вид, что это – световое копье. Некоторые оригиналы их используют.

\- И неодаренные тоже?

\- Хатт.

\- Вы еще под лопату его замаскировать предложите, - улыбнулся Люк. – И все будут гадать, куда идет этот тип с лопатой.

Крейсер еле заметно вздрогнул, выходя из гиперпространства. Реван глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ладно. Иди так, главное, делай невозмутимое лицо. Если спросят – говори, что это ценное вещественное доказательство, и косись на Эйриша. В конце концов, никто не знает, что за важную информацию мы несем Малаку.

Люк довольно кивнул, поглаживая свой дрын.

\- Тем более, им вполне можно что-нибудь вещественно доказать.

***  
\- Лорд Малак, - где-то там, за дверями, ведущими на мостик, вице-адмирал Эйриш опустился на колено, преданно пожирая глазами начальство. Реван задумчиво оперся спиной о косяк, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в потолок. Сила, сжатая в тугой комок под ребрами, еле заметно пульсировала, пытаясь вырваться на свободу. Нет, еще не время. Его не должны почувствовать слишком рано. Вот когда Малак будет взбешен новостями и ослабит контроль над собой…

\- И что же за ценные сведения вы собираетесь мне сообщить? – механический голос Малака не передавал эмоций. Тем не менее, через Силу доносилось его раздражение и недобрые предчувствия. Малак что-то подозревал, он все же не зря был вторым ситхом в Империи.

Люк стоял, сжав в руке дрын и несколько нервно постукивая по нему пальцами. Впрочем, его состояние никак не отображалось в Силе, а значит, не могло выдать их раньше времени. Самому Ревану, чтобы полностью скрывать свое присутствие, приходилось быть спокойным, как последний джедай.

\- Лорд Реван жив! – радостно провозгласил Эйриш. – Он был тяжело ранен и попал в плен к джедаям, но смог вырваться и вернуться в Империю. И сейчас он готов снова принять командование!

«Н-да, - подумал Реван, - это он переборщил… Теперь-то даже самый тупой гунган поймет, что Эйриш не просто пришел принести хорошую весть, а еще и решил высказать всё, что думает по поводу Малака. Впрочем, до Малака и так бы дошло. Он все-таки не идиот, он… как бы там сказали джедаи? Обладает индивидуальными особенностями мышления».

На мостике плеснуло Силой, и Реван выпрямился. Трофейный световой меч скользнул в руку.

\- Время.

Двери рухнули вперед, выбитые ударом Тьмы. Реван шагнул вперед, краем глаза отмечая: ага, Эйриш жив, прижался к стене, подняв щиты и закрываясь от удара, - и чувствуя, как добрая и ласковая улыбка на лице превращается в довольный оскал хищника:

\- Что, ученик, не ждал?

Малак уже разворачивался ко входу, выхватывая меч. Реван метнулся вперед, окутанный Тьмой. По мостику разнесся гул скрещенных клинков. Достигнуть цели одним ударом не вышло, но это еще ничего не значит.

Реван скользил по полу в бешеной пляске, отдаваясь гневу и страсти боя, доступной только ситхам. За пеленой ярости холодно работал разум, отслеживая малейшие изменения обстановки: ни один Темный Лорд не позволит эмоциям полностью затуманить себе сознание, превратиться в зверя, ведомого инстинктами. Иначе он очень быстро станет мертвым Лордом.

«Ага, офицеры повскакивали с мест. Эйриш спешит выразить им свое неудовольствие поведением Малака. Люк выходит в переднюю часть мостика, Силу еще не отпустил… а, хатт!»

Помещение затопила Тьма, волной обрушившись на находящихся в нем людей. Кто-то замешкался, кто-то отскочил в сторону, спасаясь от атаки. Реван машинально завернулся в дополнительный слой щитов.

«Н-да… и вот это я таскал с собой и пинками поднимал с ящиков, чтобы заставить хоть немного потренироваться?»

Тьма расходилась от Люка. Немного непривычного оттенка, хищная, она вилась вокруг него, готовая к новой атаке. Капитан «Левиафана» замешкался от неожиданности и был закономерно за это наказан, получив в висок концом дрына.

«Лорд. Молодой еще, не слишком старательно обученный, но по запасу сил – точно Лорд. Техниками, похоже, особо не владеет, но свое берет мощью и энтузиазмом. Надо будет над ним поработать, чтобы такой ценный кадр не пропал зря».

Реван уклонился от удара опомнившегося Малака и запустил в него молнией. Тот принял ее на щиты, но замешкался, явно лихорадочно просчитывая последствия от появления на мостике нового действующего лица. Реван тут же рванулся вперед, его клинок оставил на плече противника длинный ожог.

«Ага! Так, рано радоваться, это еще ничего не значит, он все еще живой и дергается!» - Реван прыгнул в сторону, уходя от какой-то незнакомой ему Силовой техники. Чем быстрее удастся закончить бой, тем лучше. Он все же не в идеальном состоянии.

Краем сознания Реван все так же следил за соратниками. Эйриш ранен, но несерьезно, схватился с кем-то из офицеров. Люк давит Силой по площадям, сообразил, что Темным Лордам это особенно не помешает, а вот более слабых противников замедлит. Несколько людей Малака уже не выдержали концентрации Силы и лежат сломанными куклами на полу. Еще один прыжок, Эйриш, идиот, ты куда лезешь!

«Ну вот какого хатта ты попер выражать Малаку свои чувства? Ну и что, что он ненароком подставился, а ты тоже Лорд? Что мне толку в том, что на Малаке еще один неглубокий ожог, а ты теперь валяешься где-то под приборной доской? Ладно хоть жив вроде…»

Прыжок, уход, рубящий удар, сплетаются красная и зеленая полосы света. Не до конца закрученная техника Тьмы заставляет Малака отскочить, но подловить его на отходе не удается. Реван атаковал почти беспрерывно, пытаясь делать ставку на скорость и напор. Сейчас, в дикой пляске смерти, он понял, что долгого поединка может и не выдержать. Вернулась боль в груди, начала еще едва заметно, но подводить левая рука. Слишком быстро. Он надеялся, что это случится позже.

«Это предсказуемо. Малак здоров и бодр, хатт, он не валялся месяц в лазарете, не получал в упор из главного калибра, не принимал неделями блокаторы, не драпал от джедаев и не питался дохлыми гизками! Он сильнее сейчас. Если бы не Дантуин…»

Реван взмахнул рукой, сметая противника телекинезом, и тут же бросил в него новой молнией. Лиловые жгуты оплели Малака, не давая подняться, вперед рванулся зеленый клинок – но снова встретился с красным. Малак вскочил, уклоняясь от следующего удара, и Ревану пришлось срочно отводить меч, пытающийся отсечь ему руку.  
«Эйриш пришел в себя и кидается молниями из-под приборной доски. Вылезать не собирается. Умный или двигаться нормально не может? Люк дочищает мостик… Хатт, этот парень и правда смог прикрыть мне спину. Главное, чтобы не прикончил того из нас, кто выживет. Эта его привычка убивать Темных Лордов…»

Мысль оборвал резкий выплеск Силы, выбравший целью уже только их двоих. Тьма нахлынула волной, Реван машинально отметил, что резерв у Люка хотя и меньше его собственного, но, кажется, ненамного. Следующая атака заставила его резко выдохнуть от изумления, отскакивая в сторону.

Люк бил Светом. Сквозь бушующую еще на мостике Тьму прорвались до белизны светлые иглы, направленные к сражающимся. Отшагнули Темные Лорды синхронно, прижавшись спинами к стене и привычно поднимая щиты, готовясь сплетать одну защиту на двоих…

«Реван, ты идиот! Он сейчас враг, а не ученик!»

Малак, кажется, тоже понял, что делает что-то не то, и срочно делал вид, что вовсе не собирался только что соединять силы с бывшим учителем. Светлые иглы ударили в его щит – Люк все же бил прицельно – и глаза Темного Лорда расширились. Он повернул голову, глядя на Ревана. Ученическая связь между ними давно оборвалась, разбитая огнем главного калибра, но сейчас даже полностью лишенный способностей к менталистике аколит прочитал бы мысль, транспарантом зависшую в голове Малака. «Ты кого притащил?!»

\- Да я сам не понял, - честно ответил вслух Реван и ударил бывшего ученика в открытый бок. Малак отпрыгнул, прокатился по полу, вскакивая на ноги. На его броне тлел еще один разрез, длинный, но снова не особенно глубокий.

Люк снова атаковал, на этот раз Тьмой, выплетая темно-синюю молнию. «Зря, - успел подумать Реван, - эта скотина стандартные молнии даже во сне отбивает, я как-то раз пробовал…»

Малак, привычным жестом принимая технику на раскрытую ладонь, неожиданно выдохнул и на полсекунды согнулся пополам от боли. Резко полыхнуло Светом.

«Ага, - машинально отметил Реван, тут же скользнув вперед, - попытался взять на тутаминис, а его накрыло вложенным слоем… так тебя!»

Он почти успел, но Малак снова откатился, вскочил, припадая на разрубленную ногу. Двигался бы чуть медленнее – стоял бы сейчас на одной, но увы… Люк перешел в атаку, дрын гудел в воздухе, сталкиваясь с красным клинком. Реван отскочил, прижимая руку к груди и пытаясь отдышаться.

«Парень, дай мне хотя бы секунд пять. Ты сможешь, у тебя хватит сил, а потом я продолжу».

Реван никогда не был склонен к самообману и понимал: боя на выносливость, навязанного Малаком, он сейчас не выдержит. Сила еще слушается, пусть и хуже, чем могла бы – недели под блокаторами не прошли даром – но тело уже медлит и с трудом уклоняется от чужого меча. Но если он хотя бы немного отдышится, еще есть шанс на победу. Всегда есть.

Он крепче сжал в руке такой неудобный зеленый клинок и снова рванулся вперед. Удар, отход, летящая в лицо молния, принять на меч, толчок Силой, еще удар. Люк пытается встроиться в рисунок боя, но ему явно непривычно драться с кем-то в паре. Для Ревана это не ново, но обычно он сражался бок о бок с Малаком, а не непонятным мальчишкой – да, он же сейчас совсем мальчишкой выглядит, а сначала таким немолодым казался! – шарахающим по площадям то Светом, то Тьмой – по настроению.  
«Идиот, тебя что, щиты ставить не учили! – Реван стиснул зубы, глядя, как Люк принимает очередную атаку Малака – полноценное Копье Полуночной Тьмы – просто на расплескавшуюся вокруг Силу. – Брать такие техники на голую мощь… н-да, и почти не терять при этом боеспособности… а, нет, ясно, ты ее тутаминисом впитал, хотя и коряво. Тебе никто не говорил, что жрать Малака вредно для здоровья?»

По левой руке, снова запоздавшей с движением, резануло болью. Реван сильнее стиснул пальцы правой, коротко скосив глаза на глубокий ожог. Драться помешает, но незначительно. А боль – это просто боль.

Все-таки Люк явно не умел правильно защищаться от техник Тьмы. Реван даже не особенно удивился, увидев краем глаза, как тот беззвучно оседает на пол. Малака пришлось срочно отпихивать телекинезом: тот, разумеется, вознамерился добить непонятного противника. Реван до предела взвинтил темп, пространство вокруг пошло волнами, не успевая за двумя стремительными тенями, мечущимися по мостику. Малак тоже ранен, он тоже устал, припадает на левую ногу и не может сражаться в полную силу, если поставить всё на один натиск, есть шанс победить!..

Грудь обожгло болью, Реван инстинктивно плеснул Силой, отбрасывая противника и вырывая из своего тела красный меч. Рухнул на одно колено, зажимая рану.  
«Вроде не насмерть, вроде не насквозь, вроде даже не очень глубоко… хатт, уже не поднимусь…» - воздуха отчетливо не хватало, мостик начал плыть перед глазами. Малак встал с пола, шагнул вперед.

На боли и ярости молния сплелась просто замечательная, лиловая почти до черноты. Малак проревел что-то неразборчивое: кажется, в бою ему повредило вокодер. Реван зло усмехнулся, вкладывая в технику больше Силы. Темно-лиловые жгуты прогрызали щиты противника, разъедали их, стараясь добраться до тела.

Пол ушел из-под ног, в спину впечаталась стена, вышибая из легких остатки воздуха: Малак ударил телекинезом. Реван свалился на пол, с трудом сдержав рваный вскрик и усилием воли сохраняя контроль над молнией. С левой руки метнулась вперед еще одна техника. Высасывание Силы никогда не было его любимым занятием, но это должно было ослабить врага… ослабить… и влить новые капли жизни в собственное истерзанное тело.

Малак замер на секунду, расправляя Силу и заливая ей мостик, а затем шагнул вперед. Реван стиснул зубы, оплетая его обеими техниками сразу, пытаясь остановить, замедлить, уничтожить. Малак шел вперед. Не мешала бы механическая челюсть, поврежденная сейчас ударом светового меча, – лыбился бы во весь рот.

«Это еще не конец, - Реван уже почти ничего не видел, воздух приходилось проталкивать в горло насильно, с каждым вдохом по груди расходилась разрывающая тело боль, - еще не конец, пока ты идешь, ты теряешь силы, защищаясь, только подойди, меня еще хватит на один удар, а лазарет на «Левиафане» хороший, выживу, справлюсь, должен!»

До Малака оставалось каких-то пара шагов, он уже начал поднимать меч, когда откуда-то сбоку – там, помнил Реван, свалился Люк – плеснуло неторопливой, разворачивающей гневные кольца Тьмой.

«Откуда ж в нем столько сил?» - мелькнул в угасающем сознании обрывок мысли.

Малак замер, повернулся к новой угрозе. Реван рвано выдохнул, вцепляясь в него уже слишком тонкими, светло-сиреневыми жгутами молний, пытаясь замедлить, не дать защититься. Сила, расплескавшаяся по помещению, хлынула вперед, снося всё, что посмело преградить ей путь. В груди плеснуло болью, сверху навалилась тяжесть, раздавливая тело, кроша ребра.

«По площадям… бьет?»

Темнота.

***  
Первой предсказуемо вернулась боль, ленивыми волнами перекатывающаяся по груди. Дышать получалось с трудом, воздуха отчаянно не хватало.

«Жив. Не добили. Что это значит? Либо качественно кажусь мертвым. Либо Малак сдох».

На очередном судорожном вздохе пришло ощущение Силы.

«Много Тьмы. Вокруг. Нужно впитать. Чтобы восстановиться. Подстегнуть регенерацию».

Сила входила в истерзанное тело медленно, неохотно, словно бы отвергаемая с каждой каплей.

«Тьма мертвого. Призрака. Малак стал призраком?»

Реван судорожно вдохнул еще немного воздуха и вгляделся в Силу.

«Нет. Малака нет. Ни живого. Ни мертвого. Есть Люк. Две штуки. Н-да. В глазах иногда двоится. Но чтобы в Силе?.. Есть Эйриш. Полумертвый. Но еще дергается».

Рывком вернулся слух, пространство зазвучало глухо, как сквозь плотный, густой туман. Несколько щелчков. Эйриш добрался до пульта и снимает блокировку связи с мостиком. Голос. Незнакомый. Гулкий, низкий, немного неестественный. Ему отвечают, но тихо, не разобрать.

\- Люк, ты во что опять ввязался?

\- Люк, тебе Сидиуса мало было?

\- И что это за лысая морда? Где-то я ее видел… хатт.

\- Хорошо. Морду с челюстью опознали. А морда без челюсти – кто?

\- Хатт. Вот что значит – войти в историю, не снимая шлема. Люк, ты как вообще ухитрился во всё это вляпаться?

\- Сам позвал. Мог бы, кстати, и пораньше.

\- Да впитывай уже мою Силу. Много? Будешь в следующий раз думать, прежде чем под молнии лезть. Ешь давай.

\- Зачем так много? А тебе еще своего сюзерена вытаскивать. У Темных Лордов регенерация хорошая, накачаешь его Силой – сам оклемается. Мою он не примет, а ты живой.

\- Не сюзерен? А кто тогда, если ты за него сражаешься? Или ты еще и к Ревану в ученики пролезть успел?

\- Да-да, просто замечательный джедай. Давай руку.

\- Разумеется, получится. Опирайся смело, не провалишься.

Глаза упорно не желали открываться. Откуда-то сбоку раздались медленные тяжелые шаги. Не Малак: тот ходил по-другому. Сила… Сила говорила, что это Люк. Но он никогда так не звучал…

Тем не менее, ощущение теплой ладони на груди было определенно знакомым. Все-таки Люк. Сила, широким потоком льющаяся в тело.

«Откуда в нем столько?»

И еще кто-то. Рядом. Похожий, но мертвый. Как Люк может существовать одновременно и призраком, и живым?

Реван все же смог приоткрыть ресницы. Перед глазами плавали цветные пятна. Серое и черное. На черном. Неясно.

«Ладно, потом разберемся. Я жив. Малак – нет. Значит… хатт! Значит, примерно через час мне надо быть на флотском совещании. Спокойно. Регенерация уже идет. Эйриш наверняка догадался вызвать целителей. Справлюсь».

Одно из пятен исчезло, размылось на фоне стен. Тело жадно впитывало направленную в него Силу, тут же пуская ее на восстановление. Реван коротко вздохнул, хватанув губами воздух.

«Нормально. Уже лучше. Дырку чем-нибудь заклею – и ничего».

Он напрягся, пытаясь подняться. Пальцы проскребли по полу, помещение снова размазалось перед глазами.

\- Лежите, Лорд Реван, - вверху зазвучал голос Люка: очень усталый, но почему-то почти счастливый. – Вам сейчас помогут.

«Конечно, помогут, - иронично подумал Реван, ощущая через Силу, что к мостику приближаются несколько знакомых разумных. – Малак все же не заменил главного врача «Левиафана», какая небрежность… что ж, тем лучше для меня. Сейчас меня быстро подлечат, накачают стимуляторами… утащат в лазарет на месяц… Н-да, последнее лучше отложить до после совещания. Ничего. Справлюсь».


	12. Chapter 12

«Так, с основным разобрался, - Реван лежал на койке лазарета «Левиафана», глядя в потолок. – Малак мертв, большая часть флота снова под моей рукой, остальных летим… уговаривать. На отдельных планетах, конечно, беспорядки, но это вопрос решаемый. Значит, есть возможность прояснить, наконец, пару важных моментов».

Те четыре дня, что прошли со времени его боя с Малаком, он пролежал в лазарете. Провести совещание, пусть в трансе и под стимуляторами, он все же смог, как и убедить офицеров, что он – все еще Темный Лорд. А вот отбиться от врача и невесть когда прикомандировавшегося к флагманскому лазарету Диу, твердо вознамерившихся запихать оного Темного Лорда под домашний арест, – нет. Да и не очень хотелось, если честно. Тем более что нормально вставать начало получаться только вчера вечером. Поэтому большую часть времени Реван лежал пластом и прикидывал, что еще ему надо сделать в ближайшее время.

«Слетать на Ракату-Прайм и напомнить там всем, кто тут Темный Лорд, а кто – морда лысая татуированная. Привести в порядок флот, на котором уже успели провернуть несколько перестановок. Собрать новый меч взамен утерянного еще в бою с джедаями. Придавить сторонников Малака, заявляющих о себе в некоторых системах. Найти эту джедайку, Бастилу, и выяснить, какого хатта меня к ней тянет. Реформировать коррибанскую Академию, чтоб давала нормальных ситхов, а не воплощение джедайских стереотипов. Возвести гробницу Малаку на какой-нибудь ненужной темной планете, чтоб не шатался по всей Галактике вольным призраком и не пакостил… не на Коррибане, много чести. Вроде как с полгода назад посылали исследовательские корабли вдоль Римманского торгового пути и нашли там одну такую планету неподалеку от Слуис Вана… как там ее назвали? Дагоба? Вот в этом болоте Малака и похороню. Не поленюсь специально камушки привезти, на флагмане, для пущего уважения. А через пару тысяч лет гробница естественным образом в болоте утонет… Совершенно случайно».

Но за всё время валяния на койке Реван так и не смог выяснить один принципиальный вопрос: что, хатт его побери, произошло на мостике? Он точно помнил, что Малака убить не смог. Да, ранил, да, заставил отвлечься. Но не убил! Это сделал кто-то другой, ощущающийся в Силе как Люк, только мертвый. В смысле, как Люк, когда он Силу не прячет. На мостике, допустим… Но он запрашивал информацию о других раненых у целителей. Оба соратника были живы. Эйришу предстояла длительная реабилитация, но врач обещал, что вице-адмирал сможет вернуться в строй. Состояние Люка стабилизировалось только вчера и все еще было тяжелым, но он тоже должен был выжить. Но тогда кто, хатт его побери, был на мостике?

«Какой-то призрак, Люку хорошо знакомый и близкий. Взявшийся… откуда-то. Мужчина, Сила не меньше Лорда, я с ним лично не знаком. Остальное непонятно. Вывод сделать не получается, так как недостаточно информации для анализа… - Реван усмехнулся. – Ну, сейчас-то я вполне в состоянии ее получить».

Он осторожно сполз с койки. Люк вроде в соседней палате, тоже в отделении для тяжелых. И ему, как говорил врач, уже должно стать лучше.

Люк действительно лежал за соседней дверью. На скептический взгляд Ревана он не стал привычно открывать левый глаз. Видимо, и правда паршиво себя чувствовал.

Реван аккуратно положил руку ему на плечо. Люк тяжело вздохнул и открыл глаза: медленно и с трудом, но зато оба.

\- Ты хочешь общаться, - с легким отвращением произнес он.

\- Да, - кивнул Реван. – Врач сказал, тебе не запрещено говорить.

О том, что это пока не рекомендовалось самому Ревану, он упоминать не стал.

\- Ну? – посмотрел на него Люк.

\- Что произошло на мостике?

Люк задумался.

\- Эпическая битва Темных Лордов, - предположил он. – Во имя спасения Галактики.

\- Какая, к хаттам, Галактика? – возмутился Реван. – Обычная конкуренция. Междоусобица, можно сказать. Борьба за власть, могущество и право покопаться в Звездной Кузнице.

\- Тем лучше, - философски заключил Люк. – Приятное разнообразие.

\- А кто убил Малака? – Реван старательно не замечал попыток увести разговор в сторону.

\- Не я, - твердо сказал Люк.

\- А кто?

Люк улыбнулся – странно, по-детски счастливо. «Вот ведь хаттов мальчишка! Впервые встретил – меньше сорока не дал бы. На мостике ему было лет двадцать. А сейчас… да он вообще совершеннолетний?»

\- Мой отец.

Потом, помолчав, добавил:

\- Задушил. Силой. Он всегда душит некомпетентных офицеров.

\- Какие у вас милые привычки! – хмыкнул Реван. – Наверное, семейное. Так, твой отец – тоже из будущего?

\- Да, - Люк примкнул ресницы.

\- Тогда как?

\- Я его позвал, - Люк неожиданно начал неудержимо краснеть, начиная с ушей. – Я, ну… думал, что умираю уже. Хотел попросить, чтобы он меня встретил… там. А он решил не дожидаться этого светлого мига.

\- Твой отец – призрак Лорда, - сделал вывод Реван.

\- Да, - в глазах Люка мелькнула странная смесь горечи, гордости и безумного детского счастья. – Дарт Вейдер, Темный Лорд ситхов.

\- Ясно, - кивнул Реван. Люк почему-то посмотрел на него потрясенно: видимо, ожидал иной реакции. – Значит, между вами очень прочная связь, раз он смог оторваться от гробницы, чтобы защитить тебя.

\- Э-э-э, - Люк смутился, - вообще-то, у него нет гробницы…

Реван взглянул на него с осуждением.

\- А ты куда смотрел?

\- Когда я его хоронил, еще не знал, что надо строить, - Люк опустил глаза. – Сжег тело.

\- Н-да, - только и смог сказать Реван, в красках представив себе, что может натворить в его Империи свободный призрак Темного Лорда, обуреваемый жаждой познания нового времени и пространства.

\- Люк, - спешно перевел тему он, - там, на мостике, ты комбинировал светлые и темные техники. Как это возможно?

\- А, - Люк пожал плечами, - я так умею.

Реван хищно подался вперед.

\- А научишь? Обменяю на способы защиты от той дряни, которой тебя поливал Малак.

Люк усмехнулся.

\- Я-то не против, Лорд Реван. Вот только ни у кого, кому я это показывал, не получалось повторить.

\- А это уже будут мои проблемы, - фыркнул Реван.

\- Посветлеть не боитесь? – уточнил Люк. – Вы все-таки Темный Лорд ситхов.

\- Но ты-то не посветлел?

Люк глянул на него удивленно.

\- Так я вообще джедай.

\- Что? – у Ревана чуть дыхание не перехватило от такого откровения. Сразу вспомнилась заливающая мостик Тьма и фиолетово-синие молнии, которыми Люк лихо лупил всех в округе.

\- «Я джедай, - процитировали откуда-то сбоку. – Как и мой отец до меня».

Реван задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул, вслушиваясь в знакомый низкий голос. «Паршиво же я восстанавливаюсь, раз ко мне призрак может незамеченным подойти. Нужно скорректировать курс медитаций».

\- Но, пап! – возмутился Люк.

Из стены неторопливо выплыла высокая фигура в черных доспехах непривычной конструкции. Реван профессионально отметил контрольную панель на груди и незнакомого типа респиратор с вокодером на маске. Имплант, как у Малака?

«Ну, если он – такой же джедай, как и вот это… Тогда еще нестрашно. Просто, как бы поточнее сказать?.. За прошедшее время произошел сбой в терминологии».

\- Ты много лет дразнил этой фразой всю Галактику, - призрак Темного Лорда подошел к Люку, положил тяжелую черную ладонь ему на лоб. Шлем повернулся в сторону Ревана. Взгляды скрестились, задержались ненадолго, потом оба одновременно чуть склонили головы.

«Да уж понял я твой намек… не трону. Но живой Темный Лорд здесь – я!»

\- Но это правда! – Люк, кажется, короткого разговора взглядами не заметил.

\- Конечно, правда, Люк, - призрак взъерошил ему волосы, Люк блаженно прижмурился, как фелинкс под гладящей рукой. Реван подавил легкую дрожь. Даже мысль о настолько тесных отношениях с призраком казалась ему противоестественной. А Люку нравится. И Сила… да, этот Дарт Вейдер передает ему Силу. Обычно подпитка Силой мертвеца для живого существа мучительна и опасна. А Люку, кажется, и на это наплевать. Может, дело в кровном родстве?

\- Дальше сам, - через полминуты призрак отнял руку. Люк недовольно фыркнул, потом сообразил, что на него смотрят, и снова покраснел. Призрак, судя по изменению эмоционального фона, усмехнулся и растаял дымкой.

Реван мотнул головой, стараясь задвинуть подальше особенности семейных отношений этих… Скайуокеров. В конце концов, может, у них там, в будущем, принято призраков с собой носить в портативных гробницах. Мало ли?

\- У меня к тебе большая просьба будет. Пока ты на корабле, не упоминай, что ты джедай, ладно? Мои люди могут тебя не так понять.

\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Люк. – Я привык скрывать Силу.

Реван тяжело вздохнул. В груди снова кольнуло болью, но разговор был, определенно, слишком интересным, чтобы его прерывать.

\- Как он вообще смог сюда пройти? В наше время, я имею в виду.

\- Отец говорил, свободные призраки ситхов не могут прийти, пока их не позовут, - Люк, не глядя на него, перебирал пальцами одеяло. – А я только сейчас догадался… эх.

В его глазах неожиданно мелькнул смех.

\- А еще он заметил, что Сила любит равновесие.

\- Хм?

\- Ну… отец предположил, что вместо него в наше время отправился призрак Малака. Потому что он местную Силу уже проверил, когда хотел продолжить… - Люк замялся, - выражать свое неудовлетворение моим состоянием. И не нашел. А Малак вроде как умер именно так, как и надо, чтобы призраком стать.

\- Как это мило! – восхитился Реван, думая, что гробницу он все равно поставит. На всякий случай. – Бедный Малак. Кого ж он там бомбить-то будет?

\- У нас уже слишком много выжженных планет, - усмехнулся Люк. – И слишком мало одаренных. Ситхов вот вообще живых не осталось… Поневоле придется не бомбить, а восстанавливать, не убивать, а воспитывать…

\- Я ему уже заранее сочувствую, - заключил Реван, ставя в памяти пометку: расспросить Люка, куда подевались одаренные в его времени. Допускать такого он не собирался. – Кстати, не хочешь ли ты ответить мне на один вопрос?

\- Да?

\- А кто во имя равновесия переместился в будущее вместо тебя?

Люк пожал плечами.

\- Не знаю. Я не проверял.

Реван молча кивнул, прикидывая, сможет ли он как-нибудь это выяснить. Выходило, что только по косвенным и то с низкой степенью вероятности. Зато в голову неожиданно пришло другое.

\- Люк! Ты наверняка не только в протезах разбираешься? – вкрадчиво спросил он. – Знаешь, у меня на Звездной Кузнице разрабатываются новые модели кораблей…

Люк улыбнулся, в глазах его вспыхнула странная смесь холодного расчета и мальчишеского азарта.

\- Это вам не ко мне, Лорд Реван. Я – механик-самоучка, нахватался по верхам, и всё. А у отца – высшее техническое и пара десятков только крупных изобретений. Он в свое время целую линейку истребителей конструировал… не один, конечно, там целое КБ работало. И в схемах звездных разрушителей отметился, если я правильно помню.

«Молодец, мальчик, - одобрительно подумал Реван. – Эту попытку манипуляции я тебе зачту. Тем более, сотрудничество будет выгодно нам обоим. А чем ответить, у меня найдется, и после такого ответа, если я хоть что-то понимаю в людях, ты будешь верен мне полностью. Конечно, организовать воплощение призрака – дико сложно даже для Темного Лорда, но возможно. Заодно перестанет бродить по моей Империи и вносить хаос. У живых, пусть и воскресших, существ приоритеты несколько другие…»

Он улыбнулся и произнес вслух:

\- Что ж, надеюсь, у него нет привычки в свободное время взрывать космические станции.


End file.
